Not a Love Song Or Is It?
by saragator
Summary: How much will he sacrifice to convince Ally that they're meant for more than friends?
1. A New Moon

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

1-A New Moon

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon. This red-headed kid next to me, that's my best friend, Dez. We are about to tape a song this girl wrote, just for you. It's called "Double Take". Ready Dez? Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4," I said to the camera as we began to record.

_Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right _

_Show 'em how it's done  
>Free it up <em>

_No matter how you dress that song _

_Girl you know you got a number one _

_Go with it  
>You got 'em where you want 'em <em>

_Drop the beat _

_They need to hear your sound _

_Play it up  
>It's coming down to you right now<em>

_They wanna know know know _

_Your name name name _

_They want the girl girl girl  
>With game game game<em>

_And when they look look look _

_Your way way way _

_Your gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take  
>They wanna know know know <em>

_Your name name name _

_They want the girl girl girl  
>With game game game<em>

_And when they look look look _

_Your way way way _

_Your gonna make (make) make (make) _

_Make 'em do a double take _

_What up?_

"Yeahhh! Dude, that's so hip!" Dez cheered as he cut the tape. We slapped high fives as we left the studio. We ran down the stairs only to run into Ally, the storeowner's daughter. She seems upset too.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you have something that belongs to me," she said, her voice steady and hyptonizing.

"Oh, that would be me. I accidently took the sub sandwich that was left on the counter over there," Dez said, reaching into his pocket. "Here's what's left of it." He pulled out leftover lettuce and bread from his pants and gave it to Ally.

"First of all, ew. Second, there's no eating in the store," she remarked, pointing at a sign which says 'no eating' in big, red letters. "That's also not it. Does this look familiar?" She pulled over her laptop and showed us a video on Mytewb.

"Hey! That's our video Austin!" Dez said excitedly.

"Yeah, and the song you singing is my song."

"That's where I heard it from! I knew I couldn't of written it because I can't write!" I shouted. "I mean, I can write, but I can't write a song."

"And you have nearly a billion hits. Without giving me credit you credit-stealing jerk of a weasal!"

I think I pushed a button. What happens if I push more? Hehe. "Sorry, I said 'this girl', is that enough?" She rolled her eyes at me in disgust.

"Austin! We got nearly a billion hits! That is so awesome! Oo! Meatball!" Dez said, grabbing a runaway meatball.

"There's no eating in the store!" she whined as he plopped the glop of meat into his mouth. "Eww…"

I laughed. Then my phone beeped. "Hello?" I answered. "Yes, this is him. The one and only!...Yeah… Really? Cool!... Yeah, that's great!... Okay, tomorrow at three?... Yes, I'll be there. Live and in person!... Okay. Thank you so much! Bye-bye." Ally and Dez were waiting anxiously as I hung up. "Guess who got a—"

"Guess who got a job at the Meatballas Restaurant!" Trish, Ally's best friend announced.

"Oh! Are we playing guessing games? Oo, let me go first! Um, Meatballas Restaurant. Austin? No, Ally? Wait, the blind man over there!" Dez guessed. We all rolled are eyes at him.

"Noo… It's that old lady over there," Trish commented.

"Oh… Oh, now I see," he added, not catching the sarcasm.

"Well, if anyone's still interested, I just got an offer for a big gig right here in the mall and they said the location was of my choice!" I declared.

"For _my_ song…" Ally grumbled, blowing some invisible hair from her face. I glanced back at the laptop quickly to notice one of the recent comments was about writing another original song. Oh crap. I'm screwed.

"Hey, Ally, I kinda need a new song," I asked delicately.

"For you? Heck, no! Write your own!" she stated before she stormed off. "C'mon Trish! Let's catch a break!"

"You lost her dude," Dez said matter-of-factly.

"Heh, not yet," I snorted. I ran out of the store to catch up with Ally. "Hey! Ally!" I shouted. "I'm sorry!"

"Not talking to you," she retorted.

"You don't have to," I said, finally catching up to her. "It's just that, well, that my dad said making it into the music business big-time was a chance of one in a bazillion."

That stopped her in her tracks. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am a credit-stealing, jerky weasal and all I wanted to do was prove my dad wrong," I confessed.

That broke her. "That's exactly what my dad told me," she murmured.

"The truth is, you're really amazing and a great song-writer and I really want you to be my song writer."

A pause. Then she spoke in a much happier tone. "Yes!" She aimed to hug, changed her mind; I aimed to hug, decided not to and we slapped/shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Read lots of interesting Austin and Ally fanfics already, decided to do one myself. Tried my best to keep this similar to the actual episode. Also learned to keep the first chapter pretty light-hearted, get to know the characters. Next chapter "Just One of the Billion" will start to get interesting. Copyright infringement not intended. Crictism is allowed and asked for. Do not own "Double Take" from Austin and Ally. Sorry, this is the only Austin and Ally song I actually plan on inserting into the story. Kinda ran out of room. I have 27 chapters planned. I sound robotic, lol.**


	2. Just One of the Billion

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

2-Just One of the Billion

I have my first interview today. I am on the way to stardom! With the help of Ally, Dez, and Trish of course.

"Austin! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Ally shouted up the stairs. I ran down them so fast I almost flew down them.

"What about Trish?" I asked.

"She's always late. She'll be here soon." Ally spoken quickly.

"What are we doing?" Dez asked.

"Getting Austin to an interview," Ally muttered, quickly scanning through her book she always kept with her.

"I'm here! Don't worry!" Trish said, rushing into the lounge.

"Okay, let's go, go, go! I don't want to be late for my first interview!" I hussled everyone outside the mall and into the awaiting car. I sure hope it'll be a limo soon.

After the short ride, we made it. The interview was being broadcasted on international TV and Ally tried to stay away from the cameras.

"They're just cameras Ally, they're not gonna kill you," I joked. She scowled at me.

Cameras clicked on and the interviewer stepped onstage. "Heeeelloooooo Miami!" he hollered. "Now let's not beat around the bushes here, we'll cut straight to the chase. Here's the one, the only, the one we've all been waiting for—"

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" the crowd began chanting. The interviewer sure took forever to get to the bottom of things.

"Alright, alright," he gave in. "Here he is! Auuuuuustin Moon!"

I walked onstage and was greeted by a thunder roll of appluadding. "Hi everyone!" I called over the screams of teenage fangirls.

The noise died down, leaving my ears ringing. The interviewer motioned me to take a seat to begin the interview.

"So, Austin. Exactly how did you come up with the song?" he asked, the first of many others.

"Well, I didn't really come up with the song myself. My partner, Ally Dawson did. She is a really awesome songwriter and I'm glad to have her as my partner," I answered earnestly.

"Would she care to come onstage with us?"

I saw Ally take on a look of horror at the sound of coming onstage. "Bad idea," I said. "She has _terrible _stage fright, you see?"

"Oh, the poor girl," he replied. An astonished look arose on his face when he noticed Ally backstage. "How'd you snag such a pretty lady like her anyway?"

It was my turn for the look of dismay. "I-I didn't really 'snag' her. I kinda-uh-stumbled into her at a store," I stammered.

"Interesante. That reminds me, do you have a girlfriend? I mean, how can a boy with your hair and voice go on being single?"

"It's possible, seeming that I'm doing so right now," I riddled.

"So, you're not single?" he repeated.

"No, wait. I am single." I swear half the female fans just fainted with fantasies.

"Well then, I suggest a little friendly comeptition."

"Competition? Of what sort?"

"Friendly of course! Hehe, I kid, I kid. A love competition is what I mean. Similar to the TV show the _Bachelor_ and then again, not so much the same. Just one night—you know? almost like the ball for the prince in the movie _Cindrella_—where you get to dance with all billion of your fangirls."

I widened my eyes. "A-A billion?" I stuttered. "Isn't that, like, a lot to fit in a single danceroom?"

He began to laugh heartedly. "I'm just pulling your leg again, Austin. Jeez, you don't seem to take jokes that easily!"

I nervously chuckled. "Hehe, oh, I knew you were kidding. Hehe, it was very funny."

Still laughing, he continued talking. "I'll bring in Tommy McBaldur for your host tomorrow night in Miami Hall. We'll have a big party for all the Florida girls that want to compete for your heart. You'll get to dance with each and every one and a little surprise old-school game will be placed into the course of tomorrow night. There'll be—"

"Okay, okay! That sounds like a great idea!" _Does he even take a breath?_ I said to myself.

"It is? It is! Well then, it's a date! Have a good one Austin Moon!" he dismissed. The crowd wailed at my exit and I put on a face of sorrow as I waved good-bye to them so they wouldn't see my uneasiness about this date party thing.

When I got back to the others, I told them the whole story-in my point of view.

"I mean, why does he want me to have a girlfriend? Most singers go on really well single because the girls pretend to date me! Which sounds gross, but still!" I complained.

"It's no fair! You're gonna get a girl before me!" Dez added to the list of complaints.

"He was going to either way Dez," Trish said. "I mean, let's face it. You're dumb, he's-well, not as dumb as you; you're a red-head, he's blond; and he's a freakin' rock star!"

"Way to add more rain to my parade, Trish," he muttered angrily.

"Your welcome!" Dez stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same.

"Okay, guys, let's not make such a big fuss out of this. I mean, it's just a party anyway," Ally piped up. "I mean, how bad can it be? Austin will be at a party, I'm off, Trish is doing-uh-whatever job she's at, and Dez, well, would be Dez."

"Well, you don't have to go a pick a girl out of all of them!" I argued.

"It'll be nice! You can go pick just the one you want. Out of all those girls there's got to be the perfect one somewhere."

"You don't understand! You're not a boy! You have to get the right hair-length, perfect eye color, the correct height, enough weight to be handled but not too little to be crushed, soft, strong yet gentle hands—"

"Whoa, Nelly! You also don't need a whole list of features! Go by their personalities." She motioned with her hands what she meant.

"Looks are a plus-and a neccesity."

She looked taken aback at that comment. "In a crowd that size, there's got to be the perfect featured girl with a great personality!"

"But what if she's not there!" I whined once more.

"With that attitude, she'll run away before she even gets to dance with you!" Ally had finally given up on encouragment. "You should be grateful you're even getting the chance of such a thing! By the looks of it, you're stuck single!" Grabbing Trish's arm, she stormed off-again. Remind me, how did we become partners?

* * *

><p>Ally stalked into the Sonic Boom and ran up to her studio, tears already forming in her eyes. Why couldn't boys look beyond appearnces, also, why didn't they take advice when they're given it?<p>

The look Austin had in his eyes about that dance tomorrow evening disappointed her. How could she be so stupid to even think one second he was cute? He was a dipstick, never looked under the cover. It didn't help he stole her song too, even if he apologized. Just because he has incredibly hyptonizing hazel eyes and wavy blond hair and—wait, why is she thinking like this? She hates Austin, to the very last hair follicle on his precious little head.

How could he treat her like this? Does he know girls have feelings too? Is she just a piece of dust that he can flick off when he doesn't want her anymore? Does he take account of the fact that if fate plans it, the perfect one will show up when ready? Does he—enough with the questions. It's obvious, Austin isn't the one for her. A better one will come along when ready.

"Ally!" Trish shouted, walking into the studio.

Ally raised her tear-stricken face to confront her best friend. "What?"

"Aw, you look sad. I know the solution! Sign up for the dance with Austin tomorrow night!"

"What? No way Trish! He's a dirty, self-centered beast! Why on earth would I go to the dance with him?" she shouted, putting every drip of hatred she could muster into his name.

"Like you said, it could be fun!"

Ally paused. She hated it when Trish used phrases she had said earlier against her.

"How bad could it be?" There she goes again. "I mean, you could make new friends, he'll get a girl—"

"But what if that girl is me?" she blurted. Uh-oh, she didn't want to say that.

"Oo, don't tell me! Ally gots a little crush on Austin Moon! Someone changed the stars up above! Ally got a crush!" she cooed, playing with her curly hair.

Ally's face reddened. "I do not!" she flustered, but she had a smile on her face. Trish had gotten to her.

"So, will you go?" she asked again.

"Still, my answer is no. He doesn't like me anyway."

"But _you_ like him! I dare you!"

"Aw, come on! Not the dare!" It was too late, she was already laughing, her tears long forgotten. "Fine, I'll go. But you'll come with me!"

"Sorry, can't. Got to go to work."

"You're doing this on purpose. You never go to work!"

"Haha, I know! I don't want to shadow your blinding rays though, Austin might not go for you after he get's a peek at this!" she laughed, swaying her hips. Both girls fell to the floor laughing, the events of the day lost forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Uploaded this quickly, haha. :) Tried to get a view of Ally at the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. In my opinion, the interviewer is my favorite background character. He's random and takes forever to get to the point. I hope the characters aren't out of character either. Copyright infringement not intended. Starting to pile on the drama now, next chapter "Romeo and Juliet" coming soon!**


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

3-Romeo and Juliet

I woke up this morning already feeling the dread of tonight. Dez couldn't go because his dad had him working for him, Trish had her job even though she probably won't go to it, and Ally was mad at me. So I have to go by myself.

"Austin! Are you ready?" my mom yelled up the stairs.

I slung on my chain and dogtail and straightened my black jacket. "Yeah! I'm coming!" I shouted back down to my mom. I slugged my way down the stairs towards the door.

"Aw, my baby's all grown up with his first job and girl!" she cooed, opening her arms for a hug.

"Moooooommm," I whined, but I hugged her still.

"Okay, now. Hop into the car. I'll drive you there," she said when we broke apart. I walked out the door slowly and sat down in the passenger seat of my mom's old Jeep. She needs a new car soon, before it breaks down on us. The driver's door creaked open as my mom slid in and started the car.

"Now honey," my mom began. I rolled my eyes. Another speech about girls and dating. "I want you to know that I'll always love you even if you pick some slacker slut who has a truckload of make-up on her angular face that seems too big for her twig of a body." I looked at her strangely. She normally didn't start stories like that. "I just want the best for you darlin'. You are going to make many mistakes in your life, many of them heartbreaking. So I'm warning you to pick the one you feel the spark with, the one who'll make the bright side of your every day. You know, I didn't meet your father till I was twenty-two, so whoever you'll meet at this dance you'll never see again. You might not even remember her first name after that one dance even though she tried everything to get your attention and you didn't notice and she..." she trailed off, her voice breaking at some old memory. The rest of the car ride went on in silence.

Miami Hall slipped into view as we drove into the massive parking lot, already crowded with several cars of every brand and decade. "Bye Mom. See you later!" I shouted as I shut the car door.

She rolled down the car window. Great, another mushy mom thing. "Love you Austin! Have a good time!" She rolled the window back up and drove away. Strange. I walked across the parking lot into the big Miami Hall ballroom. My jaw dropped. The room looked as if it was pulled out of a little girl's fairytale book. The only thing different was all the _girls_. Beautiful pieces of poetry twirling their twinkling skirts all around the room. Girls in pink, girls in blue, girls in black, girls in white. Girls with blonde hair, girls with black hair. Short hair, long hair, curly hair, straight hair. Too many characteristics to take in at once. Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming. The lights dimmed, and that angered me. Dimmed lighting isn't good for the eyes when you're surrounded by estrogen.

"Ladies! Our guest of honor has arrived!" the host—Tommy McBaldur—announced from the mini lit stage. A ton of screaming followed. "We'll begin today with him singing a new original song then we will get along with the dance."

New song? Oh dear, Ally and I didn't work on one yet—did we? I nervously walked on stage, first staring at the crowd as if they would grow fangs and tear me apart—which, actually might happen. Is this how Ally feels when she's onstage? That's when it hit me; the song my dad always sung for me when I was little. He said when I grow older…

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Sing me that song again!" I asked Dad. I was sitting on the floor, holding my rock star teddy bear.<p>

"Alright! I'm a-coming my little rock star!" he hollered from the other room. He sat down next to me, giving me a big Daddy hug. "Who's my favorite six year-old singer?" he asked.

"Me!" I answered excitedly.

"Now remember why I sing this song for you. When you grow older, you'll get involved in a lot more things-like love."

"Like how you found Mama?"

"Yeah, like how I found Mama, my little damsel in distress she was."

I laughed. "Now sing me the song!"

* * *

><p>"Austin? Um, are you going to sing?" Tommy asked. I shook my head to clear it out. Apparently I had spaced out.<p>

"Uh, yeah. I just, had a memory splash back into my brain." I said truthfully. I faced the awaiting crowd. "Okay, this song I'm gonna sing for you is called "I Wannna Know What Love Is". My dad used to sing it to me when I was little."

_Gonna take a little time  
>A little time to think things over<br>I better read between the lines  
>In case I need it when I'm older<em>

_Now this mountain I must climb_  
><em>Feels like a world upon my shoulders<em>  
><em>Through the clouds I see love shine<em>  
><em>It keeps me warm as life grows colder<em>

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
><em>I don't know if I can face it again<em>  
><em>Can't stop now, I've traveled so far<em>  
><em>To change this lonely life<em>

_I wanna know what love is_  
><em>And I want you to show me<em>  
><em>I wanna feel what love is<em>  
><em>And I know you can show me<em>

_I'm gonna take a little time  
>A little time to look around me<br>Cos I've got nowhere left to hide  
>It looks like love has finally found me<em>

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
><em>I don't know if I can face it again<em>  
><em>I can't stop now, I've traveled so far<em>  
><em>To change this lonely life<em>

_I wanna know what love is_  
><em>And I want you to show me<em>  
><em>I wanna feel what love is<em>  
><em>And I know you can show me<em>

_I wanna know what love is_  
><em>I know you can show me<em>  
><em>I want to feel what love is<em>  
><em>And I know you can show me<em>

_Wanna feel what love is_

I stared at the crowd, worried because this wasn't exactly a new song. All the girls cheered. Apparently it is.

"Okay! Ladies and Austin! I would like to begin the dance now for we haven't got all night, even though some of us wish we do. Austin, pick your first dance partner."

I scanned the crowd, hoping I could find a cheerleader to dance with first. In the corner of my eye, I caught someone trying to hide. She had brown hair and a very unrevealing dress on. Oh my—is that Ally?

_Ally? What is she doing here? _I thought. I closed my eyes; I can't believe what I just saw. When I opened them, she had hidden herself so well, I couldn't see her anymore. Maybe I just imagined her. My first dance partner I picked was a lively blonde with brainwashing blue eyes. She was tall; the top of her head was just above my chin. I still surveyed for that brunette who happens to be my partner. Dance partners switched, and I don't want to go through all the details of each girl. At one point, we had circled around the room to where I was partnered with Ally.

"So, I thought you were mad at me?" I dropped the bombshell when we began to dance.

"Yes, I am mad at you, Trish dared me to!" she responded. "I can't back down on a dare!"

"Oh."

"Okay ladies! And Austin. It is time for the Blind Date Game!" Tommy shouted before I even got in the first dance move with Ally. "Into the closet Austin!"

Security guards ripped me away from Ally and pushed me into the trailer. I didn't notice the trailer closet or the security guards being here at first. The door locked, and I was left in utter blackness.

"Okay! To play this game, we go in the same order the dance went. Madeline, that means you enter the closet first." Tommy instructed. Madeline must have been one of those blonde chicks. "Austin! Hide in the deepest, darkest corner so you won't notice the girls' looks. This is a personality based contest!"

Damn it. I hid behind some boxes and cleaning supplies—why the heck these are in here I don't know. Blinding light shown into the room as the first girl stepped in.

"Hi, Austin," she said, her voice twinkling like little bells. She had a tiny bit of a Texan accent to it. I crept out of the shadows to crawl into more shadows. I put my arms out in front of me to find her. I touched something squishy and quickly backed away, running into some more cleaning stuff. The things fell down, making a loud _bang_.

"Something's going on in there!" Tommy said loudly, jumping to conclusions-disgusting conclusions. Several _oo_'s with different levels of enthusiasm was heard. Great.

"Austin, are you okay?" the Texan girl asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just _spectacular_," I replied, letting the sarcasm drip in there.

"Are you almost done in there Austin? Pants on?" Tommy kept interrupting.

I groaned. I knew I wasn't gonna look forward to this.

"Austy, it's okay. You don't have to like me, there's lots of other girls you can date," the girl—Madeline—confessed. Good thing it was dark, my face turned red like the blood that's roaring through my body right now. She called me _Austy_. Seriously-_Austy_.

I blindly made my way to the door to open it. It was locked. Jeezums, what do they want from me?

"Done already? Okay, into that dark corner!" I walked back into that dark corner to have the blinding light enter again and the girl leave to be replaced by another one. It seemed to take forever, personally meeting all the girls. Some tried to make out with me; some punched me in the face. Many times I desperately tried to hide in the corner when some girls ripped off their clothes and tried to rake off mine. Ick. The door let in the light again as the hopefully last girl walked in.

"Austin?" she called. The voice was familiar. Finally, they let Ally in.

"Ally, oh my Lord you saved me!" I crowed, running amongst the fallen clutter towards her. I hugged her so tight I was afraid I had crushed her.

Startled, Ally slowly returned the hug. "Why, what happened?"

"All these girls where trying to do nasty things to me and I kept hiding in corners and they would find me and I think my face is covered in lip gloss and it's all ewy."

"Aw, poor Austin," she said. I was surprised; I thought she hated me after all I did to her yesterday. She hugged me again, and we stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. I hope it stays like that; I don't want to see any of those girls again. _Ever_.

"Here, let me clean you up a bit before you enter outside. I'm the last one."

"Thank God! I don't want to see another girl again!" I realized I shouldn't have said that and wished I could eat my words. I forgot she was a girl too.

If she made a face, I didn't see it. Pots banged as she picked up a rag or something. A wet cloth landed on my face as she scrubbed away _whatever_ was on my face.

"That feels like _heaven_," I murmured through the rag. I heard her giggle. The rag left my face and wiped my arms. Soon, I was squeaky clean and have nowhere to go, except home.

"Better now?" she asked.

"Yeah, much better. I feel like I fell asleep on a cloud. She giggled again and I listened to her footsteps walk away from me. "Where you going?" I asked dreamily. The water does wonders to you.

"Back out. It's almost time to go Austin."

"Aw, but I don't want to go!"

"You said earlier that you _had to leave_."

"Yeah, because the girls before you are jerks!"

She walked back to me. I felt her breath on my skin. She had gotten _really_ close. I lifted my hand and ran it through her hair. She had used the strawberry shampoo again.

"Do you have to leave? We can stay in here till the girls out there leave," I said through her hair.

Her arms wrapped around my waist again. "We don't have to leave right now, no. But we have to leave before the girls leave."

"A few more minutes?" I sounded like a little boy again. Then I did something I didn't even expect myself to do.

* * *

><p>Ally's eyes widened when Austin's lips met hers. It was totally unexpected yet it felt so, so <em>right<em>. She returned the gesture, her eyes closing. She didn't know why she closed her eyes; it just seemed the right thing to do. This moment seemed to last forever, and she only hoped it would stay that way. Austin pulled away, leaving Ally wanting more.

* * *

><p>I hope she doesn't hate me now. I didn't mean to do that. My cheeks flamed as I pulled away from her warm body.<p>

"Uh, I guess, we can, uh, go now," I stammered. My face reddened more, if it could.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," she managed to whisper out. By the tone of her voice, she seemed sad too. Maybe she doesn't hate me now. I pulled on the door, surprised that it actually opened this time. It's like they knew Ally and I already met and didn't want us together.

"Ah, so we are done, eh?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I believe so," I answered, hoping my moment with Ally didn't leak out.

"Alright! Everyone can head home now! Did you choose your girl Austin?" he asked me.

"Uh, let me sleep on it," I quickly responded. He didn't know that I actually already did, but I didn't want to publicly humiliate myself further. Half the girls began to cry, probably because they lived too far away from Miami to have me pick them. The crowd dispersed to their awaiting families and I ran out to the parking lot and slid into my mom's car.

"How did it go honey?" my mom asked.

"Great, Ma. I don't want to talk about it though," I said tiredly. Good thing I really was tired. I fell asleep the minute my mom turned on the rickety engine and began to drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was pretty long. Packed alot of things in here that I didn't plan on doing, but okay. For those of you reading my Peter PanAriel story, I finally began typing chapter 7. I left the chapter untitled when I tried to start it after I uploaded chapter 6 and I got writer's block. But I started now, expect it by the end of March. I don't own Celtic Thunder's song "I Wanna Know What Love Is" either. I didn't plan on a song in this story but it seemed to fit. Next chapter "Blonde Moments" coming soon! :)**


	4. Blonde Moments

**Author's Note: I have this in the beginning of the story this time. I did that because someone reviewed that I shouldn't do blonde moments unless it wasn't a blonde. The only reason I called this chapter "Blonde Moments" was because Austin was gonna say something on accident-kinda-and... the rest you'll find out. Him being blond just gave me the title idea. Don't want to spoil it. This update took longer because it's been so nice out. The temperature is in the 70's! Record-breaking weather for the area I live in. Next chapter "Heartbreaker" will have another Celtic Thunder song in it and coming in-hopefully-the next 10 days or a week. Trying to get an average here. It's starting to get juicy! :) It'll really twist and turn when Chapter 10 comes along! :) Just hooking you more to the story. :) K, I won't keep you anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Love Song-Or Is It?<strong>

4-Blonde Moments

"So how'd it go?" Trish asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Ally rolled her eyes, but the expression isn't the same when you have a smile on your face.

"Do I have to tell you? What if it went badly?" she stalled.

"Aw, c'mon Ally! I know you're hiding something!" she wailed.

"Oh, alright," she gave in. "It want great!" Ally began to jump up and down in excitement.

"What happened?" her best friend pushed.

"Well, what happened was that every girl got to dance with Austin."

"Did you get to dance?"

"No, some game began before we even started."

"Good, 'cause you stink at dancing."

"Hey! I have one good move!" Ally argued, demonstrating her "good" move.

"That's the good one? Well, what game disturbed your dance?"

"Blind Something or something like that."

"Oo! The Blind Date game? I _love_ that game!" Trish shouted excitedly.

"Well, anyway. Austin was thrown in the humongous closet and—"

"Had to take a turn with each of the girls, yada, yada, yada. What happened when it was your turn?" Trish interrupted.

"Well…" Ally stretched that one word.

"Come on, Ally. Spit it out."

"Well… okay. I walked in and Austin was hiding in the corner…"

* * *

><p>"Austin?" she called.<p>

"Ally, oh my Lord you saved me!" Austin crowed, running amongst the fallen clutter towards her. He hugged her so tight Ally felt like he had crushed her.

Startled, she slowly returned the hug. "Why, what happened?"

"All these girls where trying to do nasty things to me and I kept hiding in corners and they would find me and I think my face is covered in lip gloss and it's all ewy."

"Aw, poor Austin," she said. She hugged him again, and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Ally hoped it would stay like that. Too many eyes watching her out there in the open.

"Here, let me clean you up a bit before you enter outside. I'm the last one."

"Thank God! I don't want to see another girl again!" Austin shouted.

Offended, Ally hastily picked up a rag, pots clattering, and scrubbed Austin's dirty face.

"That feels like _heaven_," he murmured through the rag. Ally giggled as she began to wash his arms.

"Better now?" she asked.

"Yeah, much better. I feel like I fell asleep on a cloud." She giggled again as she headed back to the door. "Where you going?" he asked dreamily. Shivers ran down Ally's back.

"Back out. It's almost time to go Austin."

"Aw, but I don't want to go!"

"You said earlier that you _had to leave_."

"Yeah, because the girls before you are jerks!"

She walked back over to him. She had gotten _really_ close to Austin, without meaning to. He ran his hand through her hair. She hoped the strawberry smell didn't bug him.

"Do you have to leave? We can stay in here till the girls out there leave," he said through her hair.

Her arms wrapped around his waist again. "We don't have to leave right now, no. But we have to leave before the girls leave."

"A few more minutes?" he repeated, sounding like a little boy. Then he did something Ally didn't expect him to do. To others, maybe, but not to her.

* * *

><p>''Wait! He <em>kissed<em> you?" Trish asked, startled by the action.

Ally slowly nodded her head. "Yeah," she mumbled, barely an audible whisper.

"_He_ kissed _you_?" she repeated.

Again, she nodded. "Yep. Right in the darkness of the closet."

"OH MY GOD ALLY YOU SHOULDA STARTED THE STORY WITH THAT!" she shouted. "OH MY LORD, ALLY! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"Um… no." Ally's voice sounded like a mouse compared to Trish's projection.

"WHAT?" Trish sounded truly befuddled in just that one word. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaving an echoed silence behind. "It means… that he likes you too!"

"It does? I mean, he does?" Ally asked, trying to keep her excitement in.

"Duh! How could you not see that? He doesn't care just about himself you know!"

"Oh, well, that, um, stirred things up a bit," Ally muttered, more to herself than anyone.

* * *

><p>I was walking lazily around the mall, bored as all get out. I haven't told anyone about last night's events, and I didn't want Ally mad at me for what I did. Maybe the next time I see her I should tell her I didn't mean it. It was a party! She could've of been tipped by something and acted everything out for me and I fell for it! Oh, look, here comes Dez now. Maybe he knows what to do.<p>

"Dude! There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!" Dez shouted, running up to me.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Something upsetting you man?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I lied through my teeth. I wasn't fine. I was unfine. _Totally_ unfine.

"Oh, good; because I have something to tell you."

I stared at him. Leave it to Dez to not pick up on little notions. "What is it?"

He muttered something under his breath.

"Wait, what?" I repeated.

"I like Trish."

My mouth gaped. _He likes Trish?_

"Are you trying to catch flies, Austin? Cool! Let me try!" Dez opened his mouth and stared at a nearby poster.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Dez, I have a little problem too."

"What's up?"

"The girl I chose at the dance last night."

"Who'd you chose?"

Now I muttered under my breath.

"Repeat that?"

"Ally."

"_She_ went to the dance?" Dez shouted, confused.

I nodded.

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened in the closet."

"What happened in the closet? Catching flies?" Dez tried to cheer me up.

I smiled weakly. "No, though that would be fun."

"Well, what happened?"

"In three words-game, Ally, kiss."

"Wait- registering words. Game, Ally… did you say kiss?"

I nodded grimly.

"Game, Ally, kiss. Ally played a kissing game?"

"No, I…"

"You _what_?" he shouted, finally understanding my mutters.

"Yep," I said, nodding.

"What did she say? Or do?"

"She returned it, but, what if she was drunk or something? What if she hates me now?"

"Then tell her you didn't mean it. I'm a man of my words and if you didn't mean it, you didn't mean it! Don't lie to her face; otherwise she'll really hate you."

"Okay, that's what I'll do. Thanks Dez."

"Your welcome. Best friend hug?" he said, arms outstretched.

I smiled at Dez's ego. "Best friend hug."

* * *

><p>I waited patiently outside the studio door, listening to Ally singing. She looked over and saw me there, then motioned me to go sit next to her.<p>

"Hey," she began. "I thought we should write a new song for that gig next week. How about something like this? Love, love, love."

"Like, like, like," I sang, trying to slowly get the subject in her head.

She looked at me weird. "It's a special kind of feeling."

"But not always so appealing."

She continued to give me that look. "What you want is to get close."

"But too close is kinda gross." Trust me on that one.

"You got to go for what you want," she ended.

I didn't bother singing this time. "But to keep things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same!" I put my head onto the piano keys.

"Austin? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's just what happened last night," I mumbled into the keys.

"What?"

I straightened up and looked her right in the eye. "I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?"

"What I did in the closet. I was just relieved to have you in there and there must've been something in that water you used to clean me and… yeah." I rushed.

Ally froze, several emotions flashing across her face. "Oh, so, oh. You didn't mean it. Well, I guess, I'll go now. I just remembered, I have to, uh, brush some bunnies!" she stammered. Turning towards the door, she took one, two steps before bolting out of there.

I watched her go, her brown hair flying behind her. She's so beautiful… Wait, did I just think that? I don't like her, really. I just… feel strange around her. Like, not strange as in she's weird or something but, like, there's something else-I don't know.

Did I do something wrong?


	5. Heartbreaker

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

5-Heartbreaker

Once again, Ally found herself at the mercy of Dolores-the Goddess of Sorrow. She wished Austin would make up his mind! Even if he isn't good at making decisions. She reached into her bag and took out her beloved journal. Then she began another entry, all her feelings spilling out of the pen into the paper.

_The boy I'm in love with, _she wrote.

_He has golden hair that flops the right way, _

_hazel eyes that you fall in every day._

_His smile is like the sun beaming down at me, _

_my heart unlocked by his key._

_It's days like this, though, when I hate him most. _

_If he keeps changing his mind, I'm toast._

_Yet, I can't stay mad at him._

_His ways with me are never quite so slim._

_He brings me up when I'm down,_

_when others left me there and stepped on my crown._

_His laughter means the world to me,_

_but I wish one thing, can't he see?_

_He always has an alibi,_

_he'll kiss the girls and make them cry._

"Woah! That's some good lyrics right there! 'That I'm filled with desire, a liar, a Romeo!' Yeah, that's good," Ally interrupted herself. She flipped to a clean page and began to write down the rest of the lyrics.

"Ah, perfection. Now we just need Austin to demo it before the gig next week," Ally concluded proudly, lifting her book to the light. She walked out of the studio to look for Austin.

* * *

><p>I'm lost and confused. I may have said that already. I've never felt like this before. I mean, I've dated many girls, but there's something strange with Ally. I don't like her, but I love her-I think. Ha, I just quoted a Beatle's song.<p>

"Austin!" Ally called. "I have a new song for next week! Wanna work on it?"

Uh-oh. "Okay," I answered unwillingly. I followed her back up to the studio, my mind blazing.

"Okay, I think this song fits perfectly with what's been going on lately. I call it "Heartbreaker". Now we just have to demo it for the gig and we'll be all set!" she explained, giving me a typed copy of the lyrics, because God forbid I touch her book. I skimmed the lyrics, then started singing.

_They say that I'm a bad boy_

_That I just can't help myself_

_That even though I know I should_

_I'm just too bad to be good__  
><em>_They call me a romancer, a chancer, a gigolo_

_Who'll always have an alibi_

_Who'll kiss the girls and make them cry_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to break your heart in two_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you_

_I'm sorry, but it's what I seem to do__  
><em>_They call me a heartbreaker_

_Nothing, but a heartbreaker_

_They say I'm the dark destroyer_

_That I just can't get enough_

_Of girls hanging on a string _

_That I'm only after one thing__  
><em>_That I'm filled with desire, a liar, a Romeo_

_Like a bee in a honey comb_

_Welcome to the pleasure dome!_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to break your heart in two_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you_

_I'm sorry, but it's what I seem to do__  
><em>_They call me a heartbreaker_

_Nothing, but a heartbreaker_

_I just can't live without it_

_The thrill of a woman's touch_

_It's written in the stars above_

_I'm just addicted to love__  
><em>_But they all want to train me, t__o chain me and tie me down_

_Don't they know I was born to be_

_Footloose and fancy-free_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to break your heart in two_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you_

_I'm sorry, but it's what I seem to do  
>They call me a heartbreaker<em>

_Nothing, but a heartbreaker_

I stared at the lyrics, my vision becoming blurry. What is wrong with me?

"Now that's perfect! Right on the first shot. I used a lot of Shakespeare references in there so it'll teach people history too!"

I shook my head. "Ally, the fans don't need to be learning while listening to me!"

"You sure about that? Because you have a lot of learning to do yourself, mister," she scoffed. This time she just walked out of the studio instead of storming out. I really must be doing something wrong. Our partnership may be in huge danger right about now. The worst thing about all this though, is the song actually really did sound like me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The fastest update yet, probably because it was a shorter chapter. It is so fun writing this story because I feel like I'm actually Austin and this is actually happening to me! I'll be sad when I finish it. And happy because it is done and it'll be the first story on her that says 'complete' but yeah. Next chapter is titled "Love, Lies, and Trish's New Job" and it's all in Trish's point of view. Some rumours are gonna be spreading around! Okay yeah, enough with that. I got that title from a book I read called <span>Love, Lies, and Jessica Wakefield<span> so this will be interesting. Okay, I'll stop my rambling.**


	6. Love, Lies, and Trish's New Job

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

6-Love, Lies, and Trish's New Job

Trish walked out of the restaurant, her face pretending to be sad. A few steps away, she broke out laughing. Now she just had to get hired at a different place. A hair salon across the mall caught her attention. She entered the salon and watched three hairdressers working on three different customers.

The blonde girl looked up to see Trish mopeying around. "Hi! We're hiring, you want to join us, no?" she asked with a thick French accent.

"Yes. I'm Trish," Trish answered.

"Hello Trish! Welcome to Cut 'n' Shop! I'm Jacqueline and this is Melissa and Emilie," she introduced, pointing to a long-haired brunette and a crop-cut redhead.

"Hi," Melissa and Emilie said in unison.

"Now, Trish. We have a male customer waiting for a trim. Capche?" Jacqueline ordered.

"Si, me comprendo," she replied in her native language. "Come sit your butt here," she barked to the young supermodel-looking guy sitting in a chair. He strutted over to the chair and sat down to have his bangs cut.

"So, I've been hearing all these different things about who Austin Moon chose at that dance last night. The one I believe he chose was Madeline, the Texan girl from Coral Springs, Florida," Jacqueline gossiped.

"I agree with ya there," Emilie piped up, a bit of a Southern accent to her voice. Her high cowgirl boots glittered in the shop light.

Trish smirked to herself. She had the insider info! "I think he chose Ally, the girl from Miami."

"Why do you think that?" Jacqueline asked while putting her customer's money into the register.

"Oh, well," she stalled. "They seem to have this… chemistry among themselves. Don't you think?"

"How do you know what happened?" Emilie queried, sweeping up her customer's hair from the floor.

"Well… I have my ways. Here you go mister," she replied while trying to keep from snickering at the man's new hair cut.

"You know what I heard?" Melissa asked, pulling down the shop's blinds as the last customer left.

"What?" the other three said together.

She slowly turned down the light. "I heard…" she stretched. "That Austin got Madeline pregnant." Then the lights went off.

* * *

><p>Madeline circled her room, looking for a way to get revenge on Austin. Back in the eighth grade, she and Austin had dated. Then she tried to get him to sleep with her and when she finally got him to, she found out that he was cheating on her. At first, she hated his other girlfriend. They broke up, and months later the two girls teamed up to form partners in crime. In the closet, Austin never remembered who she was. So she followed along with the plan and pretended to back off from him. Then her friend was going to try to do the nasty, but to only get what Madeline most needed. The darkening dusk light glimmered on the test tube as she lifted it to the window.<p>

"'You need two to make a child'," she quoted. "Ha! With today's technology, you really only need the girl." She took another test tube and carefully poured one into the other. "Once fertilized, I'll be on the road to a happy mother. Well, I'll be happy once Austy finds out and it gets into the press and his whole career goes down the drain. He'll learn to think before he cheats."

She cackled maniacally before she flipped up the covers to go to sleep. Crawling into bed, she couldn't help the huge grin spreading across her face. Nine months of torture is worth it for the shock Austy was about to get. It will haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Three teenage girls gasped at the statement that just came out of their co-worker's mouth.<p>

"What has this world come to?" Emilie had finally muttered out, shaking her red head. They walked out together, still trying to figure out what Melissa just said.

"Where on Earth did you hear that?" Jacqueline sputtered out.

"This can't be true!" Trish said, hoping if she said it out loud, it wouldn't be.

Melissa nodded grimly. "It's true alright. It was on the news." She pulled out an I-Pad and typed in 'Austin Moon and Madeline'. Several videos popped up and she tapped the "Entertain Me Tonight" video. Every girl watched in quiet anxiety.

"Austin Moon is said to have made one of the girls at the dance last night pregnant. Is there something our Austin is hiding? Madeline is here to tell us her story of last night's events," the news lady said. "Now, Madeline, tell us. What happened between you and the rock star in the closet?"

A girl with blonde curls and watering blue eyes faced the camera. "Oh, it was so wonderful at first. We've known each other since the eighth grade, we've even dated. But then I found out he was cheating on me and we broke up. I took this dance as an opportunity to get my revenge but clearly he wanted to make things up. He crept out of the dark corner where Tommy told him to hide and he grabbed my breast. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me so passionately we didn't know what was happening till it was too late." She broke down into heaving sobs, barely finishing what she was saying. "I went home and locked myself in my room and used the test just in case. I didn't think about bringing protection. When it came up positive, I-" she cried harder and could no longer speak.

The camera turned back to the news lady. "So there you have it folks! Some videos from outside the closet will show you the truth if you don't believe this poor girl's heartbreaking story."

Another video played, showing Tommy commenting for the rest of the girls. A loud 'bang' was heard followed by Tommy's comment 'Something's going on in there!' Several girls _oo_'ed but Trish noticed Ally's disgusted expression. She had a feeling this wasn't true based on what Ally told her, but what if Ally didn't give the whole story? She wasn't in the closet with Austin and Madeline! The door opened, and a smiling Madeline walked out. Trish was becoming suspicious.

The video returned to the news lady. "Is Austin not telling us something?"

Another video played, showing Tommy asking Austin if he picked someone.

"Yes, I believe so," Austin said, his face straining to keep from blushing. The screen blacked out, and Melissa stared each girl in the face.

"See what I mean?" she asked. Jacqueline and Emilie were white-faced, but Trish had her suspicions. She couldn't tell any of this to Ally or Dez either, Austin would find out she knew. It would also break Austin's heart because of the whole illegitimate child and everything. Who could she turn to for help?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And the plot thickens! Don't worry, this is just a little side drama. The true drama will come in Chapter 10. "What Did I Say?" coming soon!<strong>


	7. What Did I Say?

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

7-What Did I Say?

I woke up the next morning with more confidence than I had the day before. Something changed, I know it. I met up with Dez and Ally in the mall's food court to begin discussing our next song. Trish called and said she had to work which means something is going on because she doesn't want to go to work _voluntarily_.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to Dez on the bench.

"Hey," Dez returned.

"Okay, I'm still waiting to have a melody pop in my head, but do you guys have any inspirational help?"

"Maybe a walk would help?" I asked; feeling like this was the right thing to do.

"Sure, yeah. Walking always works to clear things out. Or to put things in your head. Or create new melodies. Or just for the exercise. Or—"

"Or to see Trish working in a hair salon except no one's in there and three other girls are talking with her," Dez added in.

"Let's go in and see what they're talking about," I offered. So we walked in, the little door bell thing ringing as we opened the door.

A red-haired girl went up to the desk, her professional face plastered quickly on her face. "May I help you?" she asked. Do I detect a slight Southern accent in her voice? I looked over at Dez, his eyes glued to the girl like she was chocolate in a salad bar.

"Dez, um, you're drooling," I whispered in his ear. His cheeks flushed while he quickly wiped his mouth with his hand.

A blonde chic in a long, silk purple dress snug against her slim figure widened her eyes at us. "Emilie! Don't you know who that is?" she shouted, her French accent much thicker than the country girl's Southern one.

Emilie looked more intently at us, scanning each of us till her eyes lingered on me. Her mouth dropped as she realized I was in her store. "Austin Moon?" she finally said.

"Yeah?" I replied in a warily bored tone.

"Ally? Austin? Dez? What are you guys doing here?" Trish asked, quickly maneuvering around the counter.

"We saw you in here and dropped in to say hi," I said.

"Hi!" Dez said. I watched Ally and Trish roll their eyes.

"You know Austin?" the French girl catechized.

Trish nodded. "Met him and his bestie through my friend Ally here," she answered, waving her hand in Ally's direction.

"Lucky!" the brunette scoffed.

"Oh yeah. This is Emilie, Jacqueline, and Melissa," Trish introduced, pointing to the redhead, to the blonde, and finally the brunette. Jacqueline whispered something into Trish's ear, and a grin appeared on her face. What am I missing?

"Here, Trish. You can go on your break while Melissa, Emilie and I clean up a bit," Jacqueline said rather loudly, a slight smirk on her pink lips. Trish pushed Ally and me out, having to pull a bit on Dez, who was still staring at Emilie like a hungry stalker.

"So, what's been going on?" she asked, making some face at Ally. They're hiding something.

Ally blushed, causing Trish to smile. "Oh, just working on a new song."

"Oh, what about? Maybe a love song?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Oh. You know? You two never told me what happened at the dance!" Trish said, changing the subject.

"Well, it's because I didn't get the full blast of it," Ally flustered, twirling her hair between her fingers.

Trish gave that smile girls give each other when something's up. "Austin, what happened in the closet? With, you know, Madeline?"

Now Ally even gave her a strange look.

"How do you know Madeline?" I asked skeptically.

"I ask you the same question," she grilled.

"The dance," I answered.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

I stared at her. She sure is sounding really creepy right now.

"I was told you dated her back in middle school," she finally gave way.

I stared at her blankly. Then it hit me. Madeline Marie Miller, the most demanding girl I've ever met.

* * *

><p>"Austin! Please! Pretty Please!" Madeline whined, tugging my sleeve.<p>

"I told you, no. We're too young," I replied for the gazillionth time. I turned to stare down at my girlfriend's blue eyes, which were wide and pleading. Great. Not the Bambi eyes again.

"Why?" she whined again.

I stifled a groan. "I just told you why," I muttered angrily as I turned the combination on my locker.

She blew a stray piece of blonde curls out of her eyes. "You never get me what I want."

I tried to retain my laughter, but couldn't. "I give you what you want all the time, Maddie," I said, exchanging my English binder for the Science one.

"Austy, can you pick me up Friday night? My parent's are fighting again and I'd rather be with you," she asked, trailing her lanky fingers up my arm.

Shivers going up my spine, I sighed. Have to cancel my date with Autumn. "I'll be at your house at five."

"Why not right after school? That way we'd have the whole night together to do whatever."

"I said, no. My parents would be home anyways. Five."

"Three?"

"Four."

"Agreed."

I exhaled sharply as I shut my locker. "Gotta get to class now. See ya later." I bent down and gave her a small kiss before turning down to walk to Science.

"Love you Austy!" she shouted, blowing an air kiss.

I turned for a second and gave a short wave. "Love ya too, Maddie." I face-palmed myself with my binder as I turned the corner. How can I work things out between her and Autumn? And Maddie's whole sex thing? Bleah. I walked into the classroom, staring at the clock. Still two hours to go. Drats.

_4:10 pm_

I walked out onto the porch of my house, holding Autumn's hand.

"Thanks for bringing me over here, Austin," she said, her eyes filled with love and passion.

I smiled. She's much easier to handle. "Anything for you, my sweet. Your mom picking you up?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in about five minutes," she said, slipping her hand out of mine to wrap her arms around my waist. "Love you," she murmured.

"Love you, too." She stood on her tiptoes, still about five inches shorter than me, and kissed me. I let my arms wrap around her skinny body and angled my head to kiss her better. The rest of the world was oblivious to me right then, nothing but me and Autumn, in each other's comforting hold. I still got all tingly, kissing her like this, out on the porch.

"What's going on here?" Madeline's voice echoed in my blind trance. Uh-oh. Was it four o'clock already? Autumn and I jumped apart, embarrassment and disappointment written over our faces. My cheeks reddened. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Oh, _no_. Never mind. I get the picture here," she continued, anger and pain accenting every word. "You like _her_ better than _me_! That's why you turned down sex for _this_!" she disputed, flailing her arms in Autumn's direction. Autumn stared at me, utterly confused.

"You are a lying, self-seeking, cheating bitch! I don't know why I even _liked_ you! You're just what my dad told me you were. A gold digger! You two-time creep! You know what? I _hate_ you now. Don't even think about coming to my doorstep begging on your knees for forgiveness! Nothing is ever gonna make this better! Nothing! You know what? I'm breaking up with you Austin Shor Moon! We are through! Don't even think about me as your sweet little pumpkin ever again! I'm done with you! You're dead to me! And I'll get revenge on you someday! You can bet a billion dollars on it!" she raged, tears beginning to fall.

Autumn had begun to cry. She didn't like loud fighting. "Y-You, h-had… another g-g-girlfriend? Y-You ch-cheated on… on m-m-m-me?" she stuttered, her small shoulders shaking.

I stared down at my shoes, shame blinding my vision. I put my head in my hands and slowly nodded.

"Why, Austin? Why?" she asked, her cries echoing in my head.

"I-I don't… know why," I choked out. I heard her run off my porch, crying. A car pulled in and I heard her slam the door shut as she drove off with her mom.

"This is what you get, Mister Moon!" Madeline still shouted. "No, wait. Let me rephrase that. This is what you _deserve_!" I looked up and saw her flaming face, her eyes bloodshot, her fists clenching. Then she too turned and ran away, crying. I slumped onto the porch steps, my head between my knees. All at once, I started bawling like a baby.

* * *

><p>Trish stared at Austin in horror. He was getting paler by the second. She grabbed his shirt and shook him, her face contorted with anger. "Snap out of it Austin!" she yelled into his face. It didn't do any good. He was about to collapse.<p>

She motioned to Dez to get ready to catch him, but Dez stared at her, at a loss. Ally muffled a shriek as Austin hit the floor, hard. It was all happening too fast for Trish. The rumors started to seem more real, more true. She didn't want this to happen, but she had to hear it out of Austin's mouth first.

Dez finally noticed that his best friend just fainted. "Austin!" he shouted, falling to his knees by Austin's side. "Don't die! We still have to play a game of Cheese-Go-Fish!"

Trish rolled her eyes. She had to act fast. "Ally, get some water from the fountain, pronto!" she barked. "Dez! Get out of the way and make yourself useful for once!"

"And what are you gonna do?" Dez tested.

"Stand here and hope Austin awakens so I can grill him for answers." Ally shook her head as she ran to the water fountain. She soon came back with a wet rag and wiped it over Austin's face. The unconscious boy groaned as he slowly woke from his little stupor.

* * *

><p>I groaned as someone dumped me into the river. I did not want a bath! My face was soaked, and my shoulder was bleeding from a gunshot wound. Fighting this war was hard.<p>

"Austin…" someone spoke, her words echoing in the back of my mind. "Wake up… you fainted."

_Fainted? I was just freakin' shot! _I thought. Then I blinked and opened my eyes, blurry figures standing around me. I glanced at my shoulder, no gunshot wound. I just dreamt it. Jeez, I'm stupid.

"Austin! You're alive!" the all too familiar voice of Dez ringed in my head.

"'Ssup?" I muttered groggily. My vision cleared and I saw Dez give me a big, goofy smile. Ally let a sigh of relief and Trish had that look on her face that said "I knew he was alright this whole time". I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

"You okay, Austin?" Ally asked gingerly, her and Dez helping me stand up.

"Yeah, just a little, um, memory," I moaned.

"Of what?" Trish asked suspiciously. I knew she was still wanting answers but trying to keep it at a safe level.

"Um, uh, 8th grade," I said, still trying to be partially honest. Trish had that look that she was getting somewhere in something. Ally shot Trish a look that openly said "Stop it! You know what could happen!" Trish smiled sheepishly, but she stopped the questioning.

We walked over to the wishing fountain, no one saying a word. I was getting shakier by the second. My hands were beginning to sweat, and I self-consciously rubbed them against my torn jeans. I felt like something big was about to happen, something I was going to do, without knowing squat. I watched Ally intently, the way she scanned the passersby and the occasional look she gave me. There was something more to her brown eyes, something I couldn't my finger on yet. I stopped looking at her and stared at my shoes, a bright green against my dark jeans. I knew it right then. That certain big thing was about to come out of my lips, without control of what I thought about it. I looked back at Ally, catching her looking at me. My mouth opened, the words waiting to slip out, no control, no thought on what I was about to say, just Ally's concerned face looking up at me.

"I love you." I stared at her in horror. I didn't think I was gonna say that! I didn't even wait to see what she thought about it. I just slapped my hand to my mouth and ran away.

_Bang! _I shook my head. I had blindly ran into a wall because I was so worried about what she thought. I felt my cheeks heat up and continued my getaway, careful not to look back or run into anything again. I had a feeling them three were frozen there, their mouths gaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was longer than I planned it because of the whole rumor I decided to place in here. No to figure out how to squash it... Well, Austin finally figured out what he thought about Ally! opps, he was supposed to tell you guys that next chapter. Oh well. "It's Only Love" features an oldie but goddie song! Can you guess what it is? And who's listening secretly? Hehe, okay. Chapter 8 coming soon! <strong>


	8. It's Only Love

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

8-It's Only Love

I had run all the way to the Sonic Boom studio, out of breath and really, really scared. Now she knows, and she knows I know, and I know she knows I know, and enough with the know's. I'm a little worked up here. I kn—dang, almost said it again—well, I meant what I did. This time, I really had meant it. I just didn't think I was just gonna _blurt_ it, you—almost said it again. I sat down on the piano bench, banging my head on the keys again, making them go "dooooooooooooooong!" It's a funny sound to listen to when you're down.

"It's only love, why do I feel like this?" I muttered to myself. My eyes flashed opened wide as I realized that I just had a song idea, and I came up with it myself! I sat up straighter and began playing the piano.

_I get high when I see you go by  
>My oh my<br>When you sigh, my, my inside just flies  
>Butterflies<br>Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

_It's only love and that is all  
>Why should I feel the way I do?<br>It's only love, and that is all  
>But it's so hard loving you<em>

_Is it right that you and I should fight  
>Every night?<br>Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright  
>Very bright<br>Haven't I the right to make it up girl?_

_It's only love and that is all  
>Why should I feel the way I do?<br>It's only love, and that is all  
>But it's so hard loving you<br>Yes, it's so hard loving you, loving you_

Surprisingly, that sounded really good. I looked up and saw Dez clapping.

"Dude! That was freaking awesome! Did you write that?" he shouted.

I nodded, smiling. "Yep, all by myself!"

He whistled. "It seems like Austin Moon can actually write a song!"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said.

"Oh, yeah. Ally's downstairs, if you wanted to apologize or anything."

My cheeks flared again. "You remembered."

He chuckled. "Who couldn't remember you running into a wall? Even though the whole 'I love you' thing was a little random."

I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, but it was randomly true."

Dez's jaw dropped three stories down. "You actually, truly, absolutely, infinitely like Ally?"

I slowly nodded.

"She's still downstairs, though. Maybe she wants to see you."

* * *

><p>Ally gave the flute to the last customer, careful not to break anything more than the violin set she knocked over earlier. Dez played the trombone going "do, do, doooo." Rolling her eyes, she ran up the studio stairs to write something into her diary. She stopped dead in her tracks at the doorway. Austin was sitting at the piano, singing a song. That she <em>so<em> did not remember writing. She leaned against the frame, quietly listening to Austin's new song. She was proud of him, writing his own song. A love song to be exact. She couldn't help blushing. Austin really did like her. Inside, she was going all party girl because she wasn't left in the unknown of what he thought about her. She glanced at her watch. Oh dear! She promised her dad to help close up and she was up here dallying! She quietly left the room and ran down the stairs and met up with her father. As she was picking up some fallen instruments, she had realized one terrible mistake. She had left her journal up in the studio! With Austin up in the room with it in his plain sight! Oh, this was bad. Very, very, _very_ bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Very short chapter that I wrote in a <span>day<span>! Too bad all updates couldn't be that fast. Don't own the Beatle's song "It's Only Love" even though it would be cool if I did, because then I would be a famous legend but then I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story, so yeah. Pluses and minuses. Ooo! Ally left her diary in the same room as Austin! What does he find out? Hehe, I know what he finds out. "Misread Signs and Secrets" coming soon-though not as soon as this chapter did, because I'm on spring break now and I generally try to avoid the computer during the break, even though I'll be dying to write this story. Enjoy!**


	9. Misread Signs and Secrets

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

9-Misread Signs and Secrets

I was beginning to think that Ally might not like me back. So I told Dez about how I feel.

"Dez, we need to find out how Ally thinks about me," I said.

"Hm, that's easy. Just look in her book!" he replied.

"But, she told us not to touch her book! And besides, she probably as it somewhere near her so we can't get it anyway."

"No she doesn't. It's right there!" He pointed to the top of the piano and lo and behold, her book was just sitting there, all pretty and waiting to be opened.

I was getting all jittery again. "No, let's not touch it-yet." _If she finds out and she actually does like me, I may have ruined my chance by breaking personal boundaries, _I finished in my head.

"Spies!" Dez shouted.

"Huh?"

"I just found a spy movie on my phone, so I'm gonna watch it."

"Dez! That's a great idea!"

"Yeah, I know! Sitting watching spy movies while eating popcorn and jelly." He pulled out some popcorn and jelly from his backpack. "Mm, mm. Delicious."

"No! I mean, we could be spies ourselves!"

"Make our own spy movie? Awesome!"

"No, well, kinda. We will spy on Ally when she thinks we're not there and find out what she really thinks of me! Then we could read her book to found out more, because it's gonna be full of juicy input and stuff like that."

"Ooo, I like where this is going," Dez cackled playfully.

* * *

><p>Dez really took this spy stuff seriously. He was crawling on his hands and feet and peeking up behind counters and around walls. I shook my head as I towered above him, peering around the wall he was currently trying to crawl around.<p>

"But, Trish! I believe in the guy asking the girl out, not the other way around!" Ally whined.

"Girl! This is the twenty-first century! You can ask him out yourself!" Trish countered, whirling her hand in a circle.

Ally picked up a strand of her hair and started chewing it. "But what if he says no?" she said through her hair.

"Ally! You got to stop thinking so negatively! Think about what happens if he says yes!"

She pulled the strand of hair away from her mouth. "You're right Trish. I should just go up to him and ask him out and everything would be perfectly fine. Until something bad happens and I embarrass myself and he breaks up with me and I'll cry for the rest of eternity!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "What if something bad happens and he loves you more? I mean, he might break up with you if it's that bad, but yeah."

"You're not making this any better Trish."

"Sorry, it could happen though!"

Dez and I made eye contact. "Something tells me she likes you too," Dez loudly whispered. Ally and Trish swiveled their heads in our direction. We quickly took for cover.

"Was he just listening in?" I heard Ally quietly whisper.

"I don't know. It could have been just Dez. He doesn't do any harm because of his stupidity," Trish replied.

Dez opened his mouth to remark, but I kicked him in the shins. "Ow!" he shrieked.

"You know, I think I'm going to get my journal and write something in it, seeing as they're not in the room with it anymore," Ally said loudly.

I listened to Ally's footsteps going up the stairs to the studio, a grin widening on my face. I've been misreading Ally's signals for all this time. That explains why she always stormed off when I said something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, saving the journal thing for next chapter because I forgot that Ally needed to add one more entry for Austin to truly know. Finally! The fun begins next chapter! Everything is starting to work out, so of course I have to mess it up otherwise there wouldn't be a story! Hehe, I'm mean. Next chapter is called "Texas Competition". Any guesses on who's messing the chances with Ally up? Okay, enjoy! Oh, should I pair Dez with Emilie in the end, because the whole Trish thing was a little side plot that would fail because this is based primarily on Austin and Ally working it out, not Dez and Trish. <strong>


	10. Texas Competition

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

10-Texas Competition

"Guess what Jacqueline gave me?" Trish shouted, running into the Sonic Boom where Ally was helping a customer.

"A discount card for the cell-phone accessory cart?" Ally guessed.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"It says it right on your card you're holding."

"Oh. Hehe, yeah. Forgot about that. So, anyways, want to come with me to buy a new shiny phone cover?"

"Would I get one too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, yeah!"

"Well, let's go before it closes!"

The two girls walked out of the store and into the mall's food court.

* * *

><p>Dallas watched as two more girls walked up to his cart. Something about him had girls coming at him left and right. He's not complaining, oh no. Why would he? There was something about the one girl coming to him that caught his eye. Her brown hair, her sensible dress, the way she walked so nervously, just turned something on inside of him. There was something special with this girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Ally couldn't help staring at the guy working the cart. His dark hair, his dark eyes-had something about him that was so hypnotizing. She was starting to get nervous, and she tried to cover it up by acting cool. But a "cool" Ally doesn't really work out.<p>

"Hi, how may I help you young ladies?" he asked, flipping his bangs back.

Ally had trouble breathing. "We just wanted some phone covers for our phones, you know, to look cool. As cool as me, with the way I walk and talk and cool stuff like that," she asked, trying to sound confident but savvy. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Here you go. I'm Dallas by the way," Dallas aid, handed them two sparkly covers, one pink and one blue.

"Hi, I'm Ally. Dawson. Ally Dawson."

He smiled. Ally nearly lost what was left of her control. "Cool name."

"Oh, no. Yours is way cooler than mine. Yours is like the coolest name in the entire universe. Its like—" Trish pulled Ally away from Dallas, cutting her off from her rambles.

"You can't impress him like that! And besides, I thought you liked Austin," Trish harshly whispered.

"I do! It's just, this Dallas kid, is something totally different."

Trish let out a huge breath. "You better sort out your priorities girl before something bad really happens."

* * *

><p><em>He has kind eyes<em>

_And hair that flops the right way_

_We work so close to each other_

_Yet we're so far apart_

_And he smells like a fresh summer breeze_

_And what is cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas?_

"That is so you Austin!" Dez shouted, pointing at the book.

I whistled. "Yep. Now for the hard work."

"What hard work?"

"Asking her out."

"Oh… Oh dear."

Ally walked into the room and Dez quickly threw the book behind him. "Wha-? Did you read my book?" Ally asked sternly.

"No!" Dez and I said quickly.

"After how many times I told you not to touch it?"

"We didn't touch it at all madam," Dez said again.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway. Trish and I just got new phone covers from the cell-phone accessory cart and the guy that works there is named Dallas. And he is so—" she quickly cut herself off.

_And what is cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas… _I replayed in my head. I realized something bad right now. Dallas is the name of another city in Texas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alrighty! Finally! Chapter 10 is up! Hmm... whatcha think about this one? The fun is just beginning. :) Oh yeah, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it's the most reviews I've ever gotten. And everytime I see I have more, it just makes my day. :D Some make me laugh too. Well anyways, chapter 11 "Dolphins and Rainbows" coming soon!<strong>


	11. Dolphins and Rainbows

**Author's Note: At the beginning again. For everyone that's mad at me about the whole Dallas thing, don't worry. This is an AUSLLY fanfic, not a DALLY one. Dallas is here to add on to the drama. The moral of this story is to never give up hope. *SPOILER* So, there will be a point when Dallas and Ally are dating, but it's only because Dallas is an undercover wizard and has Ally under a love spell. So she was practically forced to date him, not really unwillingly because of the whole spell thing but Austin will come and save the day! So, for those of you ready to give up on this story, go ahead! Just be warned, it has to get worse before it gets better. Enjoy! Chapter 12 "Hideaway at Sea" coming soon! Oh yeah, don't own the famous "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by the Wizard of Oz. I added it in quickly because it fit with the whole rainbow thing. Okay, enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry if you're wishes didn't come true because this whole story is mapped out on about five sheets of paper before I recieved the reviews, so yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Love Song-Or Is It?<strong>

11-Dolphins and Rainbows

I think she was about to say _cute_. Man, right when I thought she liked _me_! This is utterly frustrating. As soon as I find out I actually _like_ her, she turns around and smacks me in the face with another guy! Unless, she was talking about Dallas all this time. But, it couldn't be! She just met Dallas this morning! Ay, vay.

"Hey, Austin," Ally said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I accidentally snarled, whirling to meet her gaze. I felt bad about snarling, but her and Dallas and this whole love triangle thing ticked me off.

"I-I… wanted you to have this. The whole song you wrote for me by yourself, it was… so sweet," she said shyly, handing me a big stuffed dolphin.

"DOUGIE!" I shouted, grabbing the stuffed animal and squishing it tight against my body. Then I realized she said something about my song. I blushed lightly. "Wait… you heard me singing that song?" I peered over Dougie's nose.

She nodded her head. "Is it right that you and I should fight, every night?" she sang.

I buried my head into Dougie's plush body. "Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright, very bright," I sang into the fur. I heard her giggle. When I looked up again, she was gone. Maybe this whole Dallas thing was just a hoax. Maybe she likes me. Maybe I'm living someone else's life and my other life as nothing but pancakes at the end. I walked out of the studio and down the stairs only to catch sight of Dallas in the store. With Ally. Holding hands. I felt like screaming like a little girl. A proper man would confront Dallas and push him out of the way to get the girl. What I did was hold Dougie tight and run out of the store, crying.

"Austin! Wait!" I heard Ally shout, but I ignored her. She had her hunk of a man anyways.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for teaching me how to rollerblade, Dallas," Ally said, holding hands with him to keep from falling. She was able to breathe properly now, but she still had trouble keeping her cool. She didn't know why she felt this way; she likes Austin and <em>only<em> Austin. It was like Dallas had her under a spell, like what witches make to have things happen the way they want it to be. A slight whimper made Ally look away from Dallas' eyes. Austin was staring at them, looking like he wanted to blow up the world. He ran down the rest of the stairs and out of the store.

"Austin! Wait!" she shouted, but he was already gone. "It's not what it looks like!" she finished anyway.

"Why worry about him? He's just a pussy regardless," Dallas said, stroking her hair away from her face.

Ally sighed. She didn't want to hurt Austin in any means. "Alright," she mumbled despite herself.

* * *

><p>I slammed the front door shut so hard I thought I broke the hinges. I bolted to the stairs upstairs, ready to lock myself in my room and eat peanuts all day.<p>

"Hi honey!" my mom said cheerily, but then she noticed my disgrace and quickly changed gears. "Honey, what's wrong?"

I moaned deeply, ignoring her worried gaze. I ran up the stairs, slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it. I fell on the bed and cried. I've turned into such a wimp. If it wasn't for that stupid dance, none of this would be happening right now!

After a while, I sat up. The tears stopped but I was still crying those dry tears where you make these weird sounds and people think you're faking the crying. I looked at Dougie with blurred vision. I straightened his fur, which was soaked with tears.

"Do you feel what I feel Dougie?" I asked him, feeling really stupid talking to a stuffed animal but, hey! What the heck, everyone's been acting stupid lately, so why not talk to a stuffed dolphin? I made him nod his head and began making him swim through the air, lying back down on the bed. I was making water sounds and other kinds of noises, pretending that Dougie was swimming through the ocean. A rainbow shone through my closed curtains, blasting my room into different shades of colors.

"Do you see what I see, Dougie? A rainbow!" I laughed weakly, standing up to open the curtains. The rainbow glowed stronger now, blinding me.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I heard of  
>Once in a lullaby.<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Skies are blue,<em>  
><em>And the dreams that you dare to dream<em>  
><em>Really do come true.<em>

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
><em>And wake up where the clouds are far<em>  
><em>Behind me.<em>  
><em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<em>  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me.<em>

I reeled around the room, looking for the source of the voice. No one.

_Follow me Austin, _it spoke again. I jumped backwards into my dresser. Ouch.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked, shaking.

_Follow me, Austin. Follow me to a hideaway at sea._

"Dougie? Do you hear that?" I made him nod and quickly cowered behind my dresser.

_Don't be scared Austin. I'm here to help you. Follow me, Dougie can come too._

I stared at Dougie in fear. _He knows who we are_, I mouthed.

_Follow me, Austin. Follow the rainbow._

I looked at Dougie for answers, only to see what I feared most; the stunning realization that I must follow the rainbow to whatever is at the other end. Let's just hope that it's just the pot 'o' gold.


	12. Hideaway at Sea

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

12-Hideaway at Sea

_This way Austin. You're almost there, _the voice encouraged. The rainbow was so blinding all I could see was colors. I don't think that's good if you see colors.

_One, two, three more steps. Almost there…_

"Who are you anyway?" I finally asked.

_Let's just say, a very distant friend of yours._

"Friend? Since when?"

_Since forever._

The rainbow demolished along with whoever was talking. In front of me was a cute little hut-jeez, only girls say 'cute little'-I'm a fortune's fool. My curiosity took over though so I walked into the little shed to investigate. Seems cozy.

"Oo! Peanuts!" I shouted when I saw a big jar of peanuts just sitting all pretty on the couch. I sunk into the battered couch and eagerly opened the peanut jar. I played with Dougie a little more and before too long, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"AUSTIN! HELP!" Ally screamed at the top of her lungs. I bolted up and nearly fell off the couch.<p>

"ALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted back, running through the misty cottage.

"IN HERE! DALLAS TRAPPED ME!"

"I'M COMING ALLY!" I followed her distressed voice and bashed through the rotting door into what looked like a wanna-be five star kitchen.

"AUSTIN!" she yelled again. I looked up and saw Ally tied to the hanging chandelier, which looked like it was about to fall off.

"DON'T WORRY ALLY! I'LL GET YOU DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Not so fast," a deep voice bellowed from behind me. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and flung me into the wall. A kitchen knife caught the dim sunlight that was desperately trying to shine through the scummy window. I gasped inwardly.

"Ally's not going anywhere. And neither are you," he threatened, stepping into the patch of sunlight. My jaw dropped.

"You," I managed to croak out.

He chuckled. "I knew you were trouble from the start, Austin. May I say I was quite pleased to find that you actually had feelings for this hopeless little girl."

"Well I must say it sucks for you because you have feelings for her too!" I lunged at Dallas, ready to tear apart anything in sight. Nothing harms _my_ Ally.

He put his hand up. I was thrust against the walls again, making the weakened wood crack. "Silly fool! Nothing can stop me! Not even a silly little pussy cat like you." He chuckled at his own joke. "You believe you're a big tom-cat don't you? I must say, it sucks to be you! Because Ally is mine!" The chains holding the chandelier gave way and Ally screamed as she fell. He caught her and untied her from her little trap.

"YOU BITCH!" I screeched, launching myself at Dallas again. He waved his hand, sending me flying away from Ally, just as his lips met hers. No. No, this can not be happening. Ropes tightened around me, tying me to the decaying wood post. I tried to look away as Dallas and Ally were making out, but some invisible force made me watch. I wanted to scream, but it got caught in my throat. I watched as Dallas smoothly pulled out the knife from his belt loop, slowly bringing it behind Ally.

"ALLY!" I was finally able to alarm her, but it was too late. She fell to the ground out of Dallas' grip, her back freshly bleeding. And I couldn't do anything to save her.

* * *

><p>I jolted up, screaming. I fell off the couch, Dougie slipping down at my side. I clutched my chest, trying to slow my breathing. Phew, it was only a dream. Ally was still alive. And if she wasn't, I would somehow know. The world still felt the same to me, which meant she was still in it.<p>

"Nice of you to join me, Austin Moon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hehe, let's just say writing this chapter really got my blood flowing. My favorite chapter that I couldn't wait to write is next! Yay! :) At least the whole Ally murder thing was just a dream. Okay, next chapter "Poor Unfortunate Souls" coming soon! Actually, expect it tomorrow, since I have most of it written as an excerpt, just have to add a few things to the beginning. :)<strong>


	13. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

13-Poor Unfortunate Souls

I yelped in surprise. I thought I was alone.

"Fancy meeting you here, in a dump like this. You would think someone as famous as you would be living in a big, cozy mansion!" the boy spoke again. He slumped down unto the couch next to where I was sitting before I fell.

"How do you know me? Never mind. Why are you here?" I asked, reaching for Dougie.

"I came here to ask you a few questions, get to know you."

"Wh-why get to know me?"

He chortled. "Because you famous Austin!"

"I am? I mean, I made it? Made it big-time?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear boy. You're on the frontline news! 'Austin Moon-Hormone Crazed?'" he quoted.

"Hor-hormone crazed?"

"Yes. It seems that you've been jumping from girl to girl here. This brings me to the matter at hand. Peanut?"

"Oo! Yes!" I grabbed some of the peanuts from the jar he was holding. "Matter at hand?"

"Yeah. I want you to tell me a bit about Ally. Ally Dawson. I've heard that you like her. As in, you know, _more_ than a friend and songwriter."

I was thirsty so I walked up to the sink and turned on the tap. Grabbing a somewhat clean glass, I turned to face the shadowed figure. It was already night time. "How'd you find out about Ally?"

"I have my ways. So, tell me about her. Why do you like her?"

I took a sip from the glass, immediately spitting it back out. Bleah, it wasn't filtered. "I have my reasons. Are you a news reporter?" He then came up and cornered me against the counter, placing both of his arms on either side of me.

"You want the girl, don't you?"

"Uh… I guess so." I tried my best to find out who was speaking, but it was so dark, I could only see his eyes.

"What's preventing ya, boy?" the shadow continued.

"Well, um… I guess… uh," I stuttered.

"Never mind. I've helped many a soul like yourself. You poor unfortunate soul," he began to sing.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
>They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch<br>But you'll find that nowadays  
>I've mended all my ways<br>Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
>To this<br>And I fortunately know a little magic  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed<br>And dear man, please don't laugh  
>I use it on behalf<br>Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
><em>In pain, in need<em>  
><em>This one longing to be thinner<em>  
><em>That one wants to get the girl<em>  
><em>And do I help them?<em>  
><em>Yes, indeed<em>  
><em>Those poor unfortunate souls<em>  
><em>So sad, so true<em>  
><em>They come flocking to my cauldron<em>  
><em>Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"<em>  
><em>And I help them!<em>  
><em>Yes I do<em>

_Now it's happened once or twice_  
><em>Someone couldn't pay the price<em>  
><em>And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals<em>  
><em>Yes I've had the odd complaint<em>  
><em>But on the whole I've been a saint<em>  
><em>To those poor unfortunate souls<em>

"Have we got a deal?" I thought for a bit. "Speak, boy! Use it while you can!"

I made a face. "Use it while I can? Would I lose everything?"

"But you'll have your girl, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh.  
>Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."<p>

"Payment?"

"Yes, payment. Not cards, not cash. I'm not asking much, just a token really! All I want is something you won't regret. You'll still have your looks, your pretty face.  
>And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!"<p>

I am starting to get very scared.

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
>Go ahead!<br>Make your choice!  
>I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day<br>It won't cost much  
>Just your voice!<br>You poor unfortunate soul  
>It's sad but true<br>If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
>You've got the pay the toll<br>Take a gulp and take a breath  
>And go ahead and sign the scroll<br>Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got him, boys  
>The boss is on a roll<br>This poor unfortunate soul_

_Beluga sevruga_  
><em>Come winds of the Caspian Sea<em>  
><em>Larengix glaucitis<em>  
><em>Et max laryngitis<em>  
><em>La voce to me<em>

"Now, sing!" he shouted.

"When the crowd wants more," I started.

"No! Not that you fool! Like this! Aah!"

"Okay…" I said, unsure. I sang, keeping a steady middle C.

"Louder!"

I sang louder, only to find that I couldn't sing anymore. He took my voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oo! Getting a little supernatural here! Well, anyways, first things first. Don't own the Little Mermaid's "Poor Unfortunate Souls" or its concept of trading the voice for something better. So, who took Austin's voice? You'll all found out in chapter 23 for sure but you'll probably find out before then. Kept my promise, uploaded it today, but my everyday streak might be broken because tomorrow's Easter already, so chapter 14 "No Voice, No Gig" may be coming around Tuesday. Or Wednesday at the latest. Any earlier would be fine too, depending on what's going on. So, now that this chapter's up, the intensity may cool down a bit, but it'll skyrocket again soon because of the whole alpha male thing between Dallas and Austin. :) Don't forget though, Madeline still has her revenge but it's intensity faded because of Dallas so it may be mentioned here and there, but it's pretty much squashed. :) Okay, won't keep you any longer. Bye-bye for now!<strong>


	14. No Voice, No Gig

**Author's Note: Decided to do it in the beginning again. Anyways, here's chapter 14. Had to add "Silent Night" in here and you'll find out why soon enough, if I don't keep holding you up with my rambles. I'm at 40 reviews! Yay! That's the most I've ever gotten. Well, anyways, Austin is getting really mad with everything right now and the whole alpha male thing really shows in this chapter I believe. Next chapter is another song chapter "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" coming most likely Thursday but who can't say it can't be up tomorrow? Okay, here's the chapter which you all wait somewhat patiently for. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Love Song-Or Is It?<strong>

14-No Voice, No Gig

Oh, bad. Oh bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. I didn't know he was going to take my voice! Just bad, bad, bad, bad. I quickly grabbed Dougie and ran away from that cursed place. Then I realized something even worser. Yeah, I know. I said worser. Don't need to be grammatically correct. I just remembered that that one gig Trish had booked me for the Sonic Boom takes place tomorrow and I can't talk, never mind sing!

"Hey, Austin! I've been looking all over for you again! Where've you been?" Dez asked, running up to me from where I stand at the entrance to the beach.

I motioned with my hands to tell him I couldn't speak.

"Use your voice, Austin. I'm having trouble decoding your motions," he said anyways.

I rolled my eyes. 'I can't!' I tried to say with my hands again.

"Wait, you can't? Why?"

I exhaled sharply. How can you explain why with just hand motions? I merely shrugged.

"Well, dude. I have to tell you something majorly important."

I looked at him anxiously.

"What? Oh, I forgot what it was."

I shot him a confused look, hoping it said something like 'Then why'd you tell me?'

"Oh, well, I don't know why. I just thought of it." I rolled my eyes again.

We walked in silence—'cause it would sound weird with just Dez talking—all the way to the Sonic Boom. I stopped in my tracks when I walked through that door. Ally was there, thank goodness, but not alone. Trish was at work—surprisingly—so it wasn't her. It was Dallas. Who brought _him_ in _here_? I crossed my arms and walked over to the counter.

"Hey guys. You ready for that gig tomorrow?" Ally asked.

I shook my head.

"You're not? Austin, why?" she was starting to get worried, I assume for my well-being, she's not the greedy person like, per say, Trish.

I had to do the whole hand speaking again. She stared at me weird, confused.

"He lost his voice," Dez filled in for me. "I'm getting good at this decoding stuff!" he added proudly.

"Oh my! You lost your voice? Oh dear, without your voice, how can the gig go on?"

I shrugged, motioning something for Dez to decode.

"He says, that it doesn't matter as long as he's with you," he said. It sounds so _not_ romantic when you can't say it yourself. Exactly how do you get a girl without the most important piece?

"Aw… really?" she said. "But we'll have to cancel the gig, at least until you'll get better."

Uh, oh. That shadow never told me how to get my voice back. Does that me I've lost it forever? Did I really just sacrifice my career for Ally?

Dallas cleared his throat. As if we had _totally_ _forgotten_ that he was here. "Why cancel it? I have a teensy idea. It could work, but probably not."

I _so_ wish I could've said 'Let's hear it buckaroo'.

"Maybe I could…" he trailed off into mumbles.

"Louder please?" Ally asked quietly.

"Maybe I could sing for him."

Oh, he _so_ did not go there. Only _I_ sing for Ally. He probably can't sing well anyways.

"Okay, give it a shot."

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Ally was left in a weird state of mind. She kinda looked… entranced. No fair! She gets all googly-eyed over Dallas' singing but I only get a small mutter?

"My, my, Da-Dallas. That was… beautiful," she mused.

I exhaled sharply. Apparently the kid could actually carry a tune. A creepily familiar tune, but I can't remember where I'd heard it before.

"Looks like the gig is back on for tomorrow!" Dez shouted.

_Featuring Dallas, not me,_ I added to myself, because obviously no one else can hear me anyways. I slid off the counter and silently hid from Ally and Dallas. I don't need to deal with this, any of it. Someone shoot me, or at least kill Dallas. That way I can have Ally without any more _interfering_ problems.


	15. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking?

**Author's Note: Don't own Blake Shelton's song "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking". This chapter seems to be one of the shortest ones because there isn't really much action besides-well, you'll find out. Austin takes a trip down memory lane here all the while watching Ally. Next chapter "I'm a Loser" is another song chapter but there will be action in that chapter, I guarentee it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Love Song-Or Is It?<strong>

15-Who Are You When I'm Not Looking

Today was the big day. 'Featuring the newest sensation! Dallas!' This is really aggravating. Dez filled Trish in on the news while Ally helped Dallas set the Sonic Boom up for the concert. I checked the clock. Quarter to noon. Almost show time. I walked up to the studio, setting up a little area for me to watch from up and afar. Don't need to take up _my own_ spotlight now shall we? I let out a breath, my bangs flying. Videogames, music, tent, bathroom—oh wait, that's a closet. Check. Now I sit and watch as all the teenage fan girls crowd the room to listen to someone that is not me. Oh crap. There's that blonde hair again. Of course, to make my life _any more_ miserable, Madeline shows up. Five more minutes till the show. I took this time to watch Ally. Man, she's so damn hot. One minute to show time. Dallas stepped up onstage. Ally gave him the look she should have been giving me. Well, at least she's not dating him-yet. I remembered back to the night of the dance, when my mom told me how she said I'll make many heartbreaking mistakes—many of which I've made in the past week—and how I'll probably forgot the girls' names from the dance anyways. There are three I remember though. Probably from the big impact they've had on my life—Madeline, Autumn, and most of all, Ally. Then remembered the song my dad always sang to me when I was little.

_Gonna take a little time, a little time think things over_, I replayed in my head. Then, seeming as if I have the time to walk down memory lane right now, I remembered Ally's song she wrote the next day.

_It's written in the stars above, I'm just addicted to love. _It is written in the stars; didn't Romeo himself though say that he defied the stars? So does that mean Ally and I are star-crossed lovers? So I walked away from that terrible day and ventured to when I wrote that song for her.

_When you sigh, my, my inside just flies. Butterflies. _It is true. Her frustration sometimes makes me lost for words. Then Dallas came along. That thought jerked me back to reality where the concert had started and Dallas was singing. Angry at myself and him, I shut myself into the tent and turned on my iPod. I still can't figure out where I heard the voice before, I don't think I've ever heard Dallas sing since yesterday. I decided to go country for today, thinking about the way Ally acted differently around me and how she acted now. Placing the ear buds in my ears, I prepared myself for a nice, long rest.

_My oh my, you're so good-looking_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

_But I've not tasted all your cooking_

_Who are you when I'm not looking?_

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks?_

_Slide down the hallway in your socks?_

_When you undress, do you leave a path?_

_Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?_

_My oh my, you're so good-looking_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

_But I've not tasted all your cooking_

_Who are you when I'm not looking?  
>I wanna know I wanna know I wanna know<em>

_Do you break things when you get mad?_

_Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad?_

_Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?_

_Call up momma when all else fails?_

_Who are you when I'm not around?_

_When the door is locked and the shades are down?_

_Do you listen to your music quietly?_

_And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me?_

_I wanna know I wanna know I wanna know__  
><em>_My oh my, you're so good-looking_

_But who are you when I'm not looking?_

Who are you when I'm not looking Ally?


	16. I'm a Loser

**Author's Note: In the beginning _again... _This time because there is one warning I should give to you all. Let's just say I rated this T for a reason. Austin sorta resorts to offensive language in this chapter, not like every other word, no. I'd have to kill myself for letting Austin swear so much, the worst I say aloud myself is damn. So, yeah. You may hate me for awhile once you read three lines in... Quick question-can soup help make heart-broken people feel better? I've never even experienced having a boyfriend yet so I don't know what it's like to be heart-broken over a guy. If it isn't, oh well. Austin gets soup. Don't own the songs "The Trouble With Girls" by Scotty McCreery and "I'm a Loser" by the Beatles. Didn't plan on inserting Scotty's song but it fit. Since I don't feel like typing another note at the end, I'll make a longer-ish one in the beginning, just because I feel like adding this. I am finally trying to squash that rumor I opened up back in Chapter 6! Man, ten chapters past already since then... So... Trish tells Ally what she heard from her co-workers and yes, surprisingly, she's still working at the hair salon. She must like her job. So, yeah, alpha male thing sorta popped back up here, but Dallas is the alpha right now, darn his magical powers! Why did I allow him to have them? Okay, long note, sorry. One more thing in case you're wondering why I make it sound like the characters think for their own. Because they do! Authors only have the power to create/kill characters, the story is what the character makes, so this is all Austin's story! Too bad I didn't create him and I made it just sound like Disney is writing this whole story when I really own the plot line-okay I'll stop. This is why I like A/N at the end. Doesn't hold you back from actual _story_. Enjoy! Ish! Shouldn't have added that... Oh yeah! "Ran Away" coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Love Song-Or Is It?<strong>

16-I'm a Loser

I pulled the ear buds out of my ears as the song ended. Thank goodness, Dallas' concert was done. I hopped out of the tent and out into the balcony, hopefully to try and get Ally's attention. Dallas turned to her after thanking the crowd. I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Ally, would you be my girlfriend?" Dallas purred. I nearly threw up I was so pissed. At least Ally would say no, I hope.

"Yes," Ally answered, taking her hand into Dallas'. That did it. I kicked the railing and began to run down the stairs. Halfway down, someone grabbed my arm. I almost fell but was pulled up and jammed against the railing.

"Glad to see you here, Austin. Did a _certain _rumor ruin your career?" Oh goddamnit. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Madeline. I shook my head and signaled that my voice was gone.

"Aw… pity. Thought that one rumor would've done it," she moaned. "Hmph, well, it's still pretty early. Give it nine months max for it to fall through." She patted her belly twice before looking up at my confused expression. "Oh, did you not hear it?"

I shook my head, getting very scared because I was trapped against the railing. With Madeline so close to me. I've really kinda always hated her, I don't know why I even dated her to begin with. Then again, I _was_ only in eighth grade. Maybe it was the blue eyes. Oh crap. What am I thinking?

"Oh well. Maybe you'll hear it sometime. At least we got some time _alone_."

_Not exactly… Ally's still here, freakin' Dallas is holding her hand, Dez is off around somewhere with leftover balloons which I don't know why they put them up to begin with, and Trish was at the counter, scowling at Ally. So, we are not alone, _I thought. That was a really long thought actually. Never had one that long before. Okay, what am I saying?

"Come on, Austin. You know you want to…" Madeline pleaded.

_Wanna do what? I'd rather much be with Ally…_

Her slender arms slithered around my waist, just like old times. Before the whole double break-up porch scene thing. "I literally melt into your eyes Austin," she murmured. Severe déjà vu here. She moved in closer, which is not that much closer since I was already jammed and… well… something that hasn't happened in awhile and something I wished would never happen again happened. She kissed me. Not the short one, more like the super long one that like eggs you on to a make-out session, which I am _so_ not falling for. I pulled my arms out from the railing bars and tried to gently push her away. She pushed herself closer to me so I was left with no choice. I had to dump the gentleman way. I shoved her off of me, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. A quick look in Ally's direction told me that… shit. _She just kissed him_ _on the cheek!_ I could not take this anymore. I bolted down the rest of the stairs and burst out of the store, racing for home.

* * *

><p>"So… now what?" Ally asked her new boyfriend, trying not to whoop for joy at her excitement for BEING DALLAS' GIRLFRIEND! HE'S LIKE A FREAKIN' ROCK STAR! Kinda like Austin is… was. Dallas may have just knocked Austin off the charts with his performance.<p>

Speaking of Austin… where was he? Ally glanced around the room, seeing no sight of him.

"Well, um, first dates are normally at the movie theatre, but since I'm pretty much a rock star, we could take a different route," Dallas suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," Ally mumbled, already pretty deep into her thoughts and not paying much attention to the real world.

"Like… maybe the next level?" Dallas continued.

That snapped Ally back to reality. "Dallas, you became my boyfriend precisely one minute ago. Isn't that moving a little too fast?"

"Hmm… Maybe?" Dallas was getting ready to lean in, but Ally looked away, she heard some noises behind her. Blond hair caught her eye from the staircase. There's Austin! She knew he couldn't of gone too far! Wait, there's someone with him. And she has her arms around him. She only saw the back of Austin's head, but by the look on the girl's face it looks like they've known each other for awhile. Hold on… are they kissing? Maybe they've known each other on an _entirely different_ level. And Ally thought Austin liked, rephrase, _loved_ her! Maybe a little speed with her boyfriend couldn't hurt that much. It seems that Austin is fine with his _girlfriend_. That settled it for Ally. She turned back to Dallas and lightly pecked him on the cheek, a small smile forming on her lips. Maybe a bit of Trish rubbed off on her.

Speaking of Trish, here she comes now. "Hey Ally, there's something I should've told you. Something I should've told you a _long_ time ago."

* * *

><p>I slammed the door to the house again. It seems like I've been doing that a lot lately. The tears were already begging to fall, but I held them in at least till I got to my bedroom. My mom was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.<p>

"Hey Austin. How was your day?" my mom asked nonchalantly. I leaned against the island counter, might as well humor my mother. She turned away from dinner and faced me, her cheerful expression falling when she saw my face. "Aw, honey. Is it girl trouble again?"

I nodded before sinking into my mother's welcoming hug, nearly breaking down into silent tears. I can't make any noise even if I wanted to, because that stupid jerk took my voice!

"Who is it this time dear?" my mom asked as we broke apart. I took the pad and pen from the counter and quickly scrawled _Ally _onto the yellow paper. My mom read the name and nearly fainted with shock. "Ally? Hm, she doesn't seem like the trouble-making girl." I shook my head in agreement and added _Dallas _to the paper. "Dallas? Who's Dallas?"

I wished I had my voice so I could say _'A girl-stealing bitch!'_ but I couldn't, and plus my mom doesn't like bad language which I seemed to use a lot more frequently now, so I simply shrugged. That's when the waterworks finally started.

"Aw, honey," my mom soothed, pulling me into another hug. "Go upstairs, I'll make you some soup." I nodded into her shirt, well, not her shirt since I was taller than her, but you know what I mean. I detached from her and slowly walked up the stairs to my room. I didn't lock the door yet, I need my soup first. I fell down into my bed, letting the covers fly over me.

No sooner then when I started to get tired did my mom come in with the warm soup.

"Honey, it'll be okay," she said as she put the bowl down on my nightstand. She came over and sat at the edge of my bed. "It'll all straighten out somehow. Just like your father and I. We were the whole star-crossed lovers thing but our families kept us apart, just like this Dallas is with you and Ally. But look at us! We've got a home, each other, and most of all—you. So either Dallas is going to get hit in the head with a bowling ball and come to his senses like my father did or something entirely else, you'll get her, I promise. Get some rest, sweetie," she said as she stood up, straightening the covers and tucking me in, just like my dad did when I was little. She handed me Dougie, who was left sitting on the floor from last night. "I'll turn on your radio, my mom always said music was good for the heart-broken soul. I'll also lock the door on the way out. Now go to sleep honey. Oh, and eat the soup before it gets too cold, because I'll be locked out." She turned on the radio and quietly left the room, locking my door from the inside. I let sleep drift over, listening to the music flow through my brain quietly. Jeez, Ally _really is_ rubbing off on me.

_They smile that smile  
>They bat those eyes<br>They steal you with hello  
>They kill you with goodbye<em>

_They hook you with one touch_  
><em>And you can't break free<em>  
><em>Yeah the trouble with girls<em>  
><em>Is nobody loves trouble much as me<em>

"Welcome to Miami FM 109, that was Scotty McCreery with his hit single "The Trouble with Girls". Now let's take you back in time… The British are coming! The British are coming! Not that far back, but back to when the Fab Four invaded the Americas!" the radio announcer said.

_I'm a loser  
>I'm a loser<br>And I'm not what I appear to be_

_Of all the love I have won or have lost_  
><em>there is one love I should never have crossed<em>  
><em>She was a girl in a million, my friend<em>  
><em>I should have known she would win in the end<em>

_I'm a loser_  
><em>And I lost someone who's near to me<em>  
><em>I'm a loser<em>  
><em>And I'm not what I appear to be<em>

_Although I laugh and I act like a clown_  
><em>Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown<em>  
><em>My tears are falling like rain from the sky<em>  
><em>Is it for her or myself that I cry<em>

_I'm a loser_  
><em>And I lost someone who's near to me<em>  
><em>I'm a loser<em>  
><em>And I'm not what I appear to be<em>

_What have I done to deserve such a fate_  
><em>I realize I have left it too late<em>  
><em>And so it's true, pride comes before a fall<em>  
><em>I'm telling you so that you won't lose all<em>

_I'm a loser_  
><em>And I lost someone who's near to me<em>  
><em>I'm a loser<em>  
><em>And I'm not what I appear to be<em>

Quick question, why do all the songs lately sound _like_ _me_? My dad's song, Ally's song, my song-well, because I wrote it-country songs, and now this one? I squeezed Dougie so hard my arms began to hurt. I don't think I'm going to fall asleep anytime soon, because the song reminded me _so much_ of Ally and me that I started crying again. And the fact I'm hugging the dolphin _she_ gave me. When will this ever end?


	17. Ran Away

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

17-Ran Away

Mr. Moon walked into his home to find his wife sitting on the couch, knitting. Uh-oh. When she knits, and knits super fast, something's up.

"Hey, honey. How was your day at work?" she asked politely, still frantically moving those needles.

"Eh, it was good. Long day though. We were _busy_! Is something wrong?" Might as well cut to the chase.

"It's your son," she sighed. "He's been having trouble with Ally lately. From what he told me, he appears to be stuck in some love triangle thing, but he's got the worse end of it. I think you need to talk to him. He's up in his room, taking a nap."

"Okay, we'll be down before dinner," he said, dropping his lunch carrier on the table before he headed up the stairs. He turned the handle, but it didn't move. Austin must have it locked. "Austin…" he asked, quietly knocking on the door. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you." He listened into the room. No sound of movement.

_Must be sleeping_, he thought. He quickly walked into the master bedroom and searched through his sock draw for the key to unlock his son's room from the outside. Finding it, he walked back to the door, turning the key in the little circle.

"Austin?" he repeated. He looked around the room. It was deserted, Austin's bed covers were on the floor, with Dougie in the middle of it. "Austin? Are you here?" he turned towards the windows and noticed they were open wide. He looked out the window and noticed that the terrace was a little damaged. "Oh no. Oh, no, this can't be happening. Austin! Austin, where are you?" He began to panic as he frantically threw covers up in the air, hoping that his son was only playing a cruel joke on him. After several minutes, he gave up and fell down into the heap of blankets. He was about to cry, and he wasn't a big crier. His only son had ran away, over some girl he likes that's with another guy. His vision becoming blurry, he looked at the shelve where some of the older stuffed animals sat neatly. His wandering eyes fell upon the little rock star teddy bear, the one Austin always carried around with him when he was little. He slowly reached for it and grabbing it, brought the tiny bear into a big bear hug.

"Honey? Are you okay?" his wife asked, who had ran up the stairs when she heard her husband running around the room.

Mr. Moon could barely choke the words out. "Austin's missing."

* * *

><p>Ally stared at Trish impatiently. She has been keeping secrets from her? They were best friends! "Well, what it is?" she finally demanded.<p>

"Well…" Trish stretched.

"Oh no, Trish. That's a very long well. What did you do?" she grilled.

"Well, more what Austin did."

"Oh, what did that dog do now?"

Trish winced. Ally never talked like that. It was _her_ that did the bad talking! "Wel—okay. I've heard rumors at the hair salon from Melissa that Austin, well, Austin got Madeline pregnant at the dance," Trish rushed the last part.

"What?" Ally shouted. Then she took a few breaths to calm herself. "Dallas, you might have to go for a bit. This is a girls thing." Dallas nodded sweetly and walked away, but he was careful to remain in ear-shot. He wanted to know this whole Austin-Madeline thing.

"No, no Ally! Remember, this is just a rumor! You don't have to overreact. I mean, you have Dallas now anyway so why worry about Austin? You clearly don't like him anymore."

"I know… but still! I want to know! Now that you told me I want to know!"

"Okay… so Melissa said that Austin got Madeline pregnant at the dance. She showed Emilie, Jacqueline and me the news video on it. From what Madeline told the news reporter was that Austin and Madeline dated back in the eighth grade. But then she caught him cheating on her with another girl and broke up with him. She said that she was gonna use the dance as an oppurtinity to get revenge on Austin. But, by what she said, was that Austin wanted to mend broken hearts and get her back. So he kinda got… sexual with her and before they knew it, it was too late. They had done it."

"You were right, I didn't want to know that," Ally paused. "But wait! He told me when I was in the closet before he kissed me was, and I quote, 'All these girls where trying to do nasty things to me and I kept hiding in corners and they would find me and I think my face is covered in lip gloss and it's all ewy.'"

"You memorized what he said? Ally, I think you got the wrong man."

"I do not! Dallas is the most sweetest, nicest guy I've met! Seeming that Austin ain't a virgin no more. And he lied to me. And he told me that he loved me when he clearly has another girlfriend."

"But what if it's not true? What if this Madeline is just trying to get attention? Revenge? You know me, I'm all about revenge. Ally, it's just a rumor. I, personally, don't think it's true. Austin wouldn't do such a nasty, increment thing. But then, there was that scene where I brought Madeline up in a question and he fainted…"

"Oh, was that the day where he told me he loved me out of the blue?"

"Yeah." Both girls smiled for a minute, remembering the moment where Austin ran away and hit a wall, hard. The smiles faded quickly though when the topic at hand settled over their heads like a nasty raincloud that kept coming back.

"So, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wanted to prove that it wasn't true before I told anyone. And if Austin didn't know she was pregnant, it would break his heart to know that she was. I mean, they were thirteen! He didn't know any better most likely with the whole cheating thing."

"Ah… probably. So, what are we going to do about this?"

"Squash the rumor. Austin's career is pretty much ruined because of Dallas but we don't want his reputation to lower because of this."

"No, not Austin, silly. I don't care what happens to him. I have Dallas. I meant, what are we going to do with you? I thought you would've been on Madeline's side. You like revenge, especially on cheating men."

Trish stared at Ally in shock. What did Dallas do to her? He, like, switched their personalities or something! Ally never acts like this.

"Hey guys. I just got a call from Austin's dad. He says that Austin's gone missing," Dez said, walking in with his phone in his hand.

Trish looked at her shoes for comfort. They were nice shoes, matched her purse. But the bad thing is, the rumors are starting to sound more true by the minute.

* * *

><p>Dez walked aimlessly around the mall, his balloons trailing behind him. He was pretty sure he had less than before the concert, because some kept floating away. He was waiting for Austin again, where was he anyways? His phone beeped, and he quickly answered it, in high hopes it was Austin.<p>

"Hey-lo?" he asked.

"Dez, this is Austin's dad," the voice on the reciever started.

"Hi, Mister Moon!" Dez replied. "Is Austin home?"

"That's the reason why I called. I'm assuming he's not with you."

"No, I'm waiting for him to show up."

"That's the thing. I don't think he's ever going to show up Dez."

"Never? Did he get abducted by zaliens?"

There was a sad chortle on the other side of the line. "No, but he did run away. He didn't leave a note or anything to tell us why, but he's gone missing."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know why Dez. Look, we're going to call the police and create a search team. Why don't you rally up a little search party of your own and help look for Austin?"

"Okay, Mister Moon. On it." Dez nearly wailed as he hang up the phone. Austin's gone missing? First he almost dies, then he runs away? Jeez, fate doesn't like him. Dez ran back to the Sonic Boom to tell the girls.

* * *

><p>I can't take it anymore. I had crawled out my window and ran off to some village, I think it's Miami Springs. Anyway, it's not a very big place, pretty run down, at least where I ran to was. I stopped into a small store with public bathrooms and checked myself out. I don't think anyone remembers me anymore, the way Dallas performed that concert earlier, I don't think they'd remember me even if they were about to die! Putting my hands on the counter edge, I looked at myself in the mirror. Jeez, even I don't recognize me! My eyes were bloodshot from all that stupid crying and I was paler than usual from locking myself up in my room. My hair was a mess and my clothes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them. I need to clean myself up to impress… naw, never mind. She wouldn't give a damn about me anyway. She had her <em>Dallas<em>. So who really cares what I look like? Everyone here are all homeless people who looked even worse than me! It's not like I'm the Austin Moon, Overnight Internet Sensation. What am I kidding? I am, well, was. Eh, I think I've found my forever home, _away_ from Ally. _Away_ from Dallas. _Away_ from the cold, cruel world who hates me. I've found what fate wanted for me. A place where I fit in—as a solo guy. And I defy you stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 17 is up! I would've had it up last night(from where I live), but dinner was ready and it takes me forever to type these notes because of my stupid rambling. Well, this chapter was more a collection of everyone else's POV (Trish, Ally, and Dallas mixed together in one) instead of all Austin because he wasn't doing much this chapter and it would've of been really boring and short. And here I ramble again. STOP IT SARA! STOP IT! Okay, all drama aside, Ally is just under a spell. Don't worry too much of how she acts, it's my fault for giving Dallas stupid magical powers. Dez is gonna forget about the search team thing, Ally would be too obssessed with Dallas, Dallas doesn't care, and that leaves Trish and her co-workers to do all the work. Next chapter "I'll Cry Instead" is another song chapter, more back on Austin's POV, and don't mean to spoil it, but Austin will find out about the rumor! Uh-oh, spaghetti-Os! Hehe, wanted to try typing that. Okay, only two more chapters left-18 and 19-then things will start to look up. :) Sorry for the anxious waiting of Auslly! Chapter 22 will be a really sweet one, I promise! :)<strong>


	18. I'll Cry Instead

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

18-I'll Cry Instead

Okay, I had spent just one day alone in this village and it's driving me bonkers! I'm already getting pretty scraggly too. I wonder how these homeless crazies make it through these conditions.

* * *

><p>Okay, you can tell me all you want, I may be overdoing this. It's been a week already and I'm still out in this village. The effects of starvation might be getting to me, because I'm starting to have all these amnesia symptoms. The only thing I really remember from last week was Dallas and Ally. And being on that note, lets just say that doesn't help me a lot.<p>

Today I was strolling through town, still trying to get a feel for how these hobos do it. I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands. Ew, my hair's all grimy. I told you, this place is pretty beat-up! My voice is still gone, unfortunately, not like it would do much if I had it anyway. Dallas would still interfere. I'll get revenge on you someday Dallas! Curse you shadow guy for stealing my voice! I mean, because that was supposed to help me _get_ Ally, not taken away from! Grr, this is so frustrating.

"Girls problems, eh?" someone asked, jumping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at some bystander who was setting up what looked like a little music place for him to sing for people. Like those people do under Wall Street in New York City. I nodded, keeping my head down.

"Not a talker, eh? Hm… I've got a good song for you anyways," he continued. Must be one of those people who go up to complete strangers and start talking like they've known them for years. I watched the guy as he set up himself with a guitar, tuning it. "This one is for you, young kid."

_I've got every reason on earth to be mad,  
>'Cause I've just lost the only girl I had.<br>If I could get my way,  
>I'd get myself locked up today,<br>But I can't so I cry instead._

_I've got a chip on my shoulder that's bigger than my feet,_  
><em>I can't talk to people that I meet.<em>  
><em>If I could see you now,<em>  
><em>I'd try to make you sad somehow,<em>  
><em>But I can't so I cry instead.<em>

_Don't want to cry when there's people there,_  
><em>I get shy when they start to stare,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna hide myself away, ay hay;<em>  
><em>But I'll come back again someday.<em>

_And when I do you'd better hide all the girls,_  
><em>I'm gonna break their hearts all 'round the world.<em>  
><em>Yes, I'm gonna break 'em in two,<em>  
><em>And show you what your loving man can do,<em>  
><em>Until then I'll cry instead.<em>

_Don't want to cry when there's people there,_  
><em>I get shy when they start to stare,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna hide myself away, ay hay;<em>  
><em>But I'll come back again someday.<em>

_And when I do you'd better hide all the girls,_  
><em>'Cause I'm gonna break their hearts all 'round the world.<em>  
><em>Yes, I'm gonna break 'em in two,<em>  
><em>And show you what your loving man can do,<em>  
><em>Until then I'll cry instead.<em>

Here we go again. That song _also _sounded like me. I've lost Ally, I've been crying for what feels like forever, and I'm very mad at the rest of the world.

"Is that what happened? What happened in the song? That happened to you?" the singer asked. I nodded again, sitting up and actually smiling at the man. A mailman walked by, dropping a box next to me on the bench. I looked at it, it was addressed to me. I eagerly opened it, taking out a letter and a small wrapped gift. I read the letter in silence-wait. That didn't make much sense since I can't make noise even if I tried.

_Austin,_

_We miss you so much. _

_Your mother and I made a deal and figured if you never returned, we'd want you to have this. You loved this bear when you were little, and we hoped it would help you now and bring back the happy memories of your childhood. _

_We'll always be here for you, Austin. We hope you'll return back to Miami._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

My eyes grew wide and I ripped the paper off the wrapped gift. It was Riker! My little rock star teddy bear! I dropped the box and tried to safely put the letter in the box before I hugged the bear tight against me. I'm not alone in this world after all. Now I have my teddy bear. Everything will be alright.

"Hey, is that the guy who got Madeline pregnant?" a girl whispered to her friend from a distance, pointing at me.

"Looks like him. Poor girl. That guy is such a pervert," the friend whispered back.

I looked up in shock. Madeline got WHAT?

The singer looked at me in an apologetic way. "Things happen," he said.

Aw, and things were actually starting to look up for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the semi-late update. Don't own Riker's name, nor the Beatles song "I'll Cry Instead". So, Austin got his teddy bear-now I want it-and he found out about the rumor. Not in the best way, but at least he knows. Only one more chapter of sadness! Yay! Can't wait for chapter 22, it's going to be so, so, sooooo sweet. Not just because it involves yet another Celtic Thunder song, which I happen to be listening to right now. :) Next chapter "From Afar" coming soon! If I make you wait, it may be because I'll be writing chapters for my other Austin and Ally story that I couldn't wait to post, titled <span>Freshmen<span>. Okay, I'll stop rambling and continue writing stories. Bye-bye for now!**


	19. From Afar

**Author's Note: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! This is the last sad chapter and incredibly the shortest 'cause I couldn't take it no more. **

**A special shoutout to ctiger for keeping my hopes up and this seemingly hopeless story as Austin and Dallas brought things WAY out of my control. :)**

**Anyways, you all probably gave up on me, but you'll be back once you hear Austin's song in Chapter 22, it's so sweet. :) Okay, to the chapter! "Voices" is posted too to keep you from skipping over it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Love Song-Or Is It?<strong>

19-From Afar

I sat on the concrete floor churning over the recent events in my head. I really hope this madness would end soon! I feel like I let everyone down… Nobody wants to listen to whiny person all day! That's why we have Twilight, no offense.

I hugged my teddy bear Riker tightly, reminiscing—whoa, did I just say that?—over, well, over Ally. She's just, just, so, beautiful. Yeah, beautiful. I wish I could tell—holy crap! I forget his name! I believe he was my best friend too. How could I forget that?

I don't think I can hold on much longer. My whole persona is changing. See? I did it again! I've suddenly gotten good at vocabulary!

I stared through an open window to watch some person watching the news. Nah, who needs the ne—hold up! Is that, is that Ally? And—pardon me for a moment as I throw up—Dallas.

And it's live! Why isn't Ally cowering as normal? Oh, that's right. Because of HIM. I so badly wish I could be comforting Ally right about now… I'm being a huge chicken hiding in some far away town; watching Ally from afar.


	20. Voices

**Author's Note: AND WALA! ALL HAPPY AGAIN! For Austin at least... Next chapter "Home" coming soon, and I mean SOON... Don't own Chris Young's song "Voices" either... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Love Song-Or Is It?<strong>

20-Voices

Dallas was sitting smugly in his chair in the studio above the Sonic Boom. His plan was moving along smoothly. As long as he didn't accidentally hit the reset button.

"Heh, I forgot the magic words anyway. What was it? Voices or something? Yeah, the song Voices," he quickly covered his mouth with his hands as he realized the one horrible mistake he just made. He hit the reset button.

"DRATS!" he shouted, standing up sharply and knocking his chair back. "Ally's got to pay," he muttered.

* * *

><p>I walked without purpose around town, looking for a decent cliff to jump off of.<p>

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a song started to play. And it sounded like I was singing it. But my lips ain't moving, and I don't see anyone singing…

_You could say I'm a little bit crazy  
>You could call me insane<br>Walkin' 'round with all these whispers  
>Runnin' 'round here in my brain<br>I just can't help but hear 'em  
>Man, I can't avoid it<em>

_I hear voices_  
><em>I hear voices like<em>  
><em>My dad sayin' work that job<em>  
><em>But don't work your life away<em>  
><em>Mama tellin' me to drop some cash<em>  
><em>In the offering plate on Sunday<em>  
><em>And granddad sayin' you can have a few<em>  
><em>But don't ever cross that line<em>  
><em>Yeah I hear voices all the time<em>

_Turns out I'm pretty dang lucky_  
><em>For all that good advice<em>  
><em>Those hard to find words of wisdom<em>  
><em>Holed up here in my mind<em>  
><em>And just when I've lost my way<em>  
><em>Or I got to many choices<em>

_I hear voices_  
><em>I hear voices like<em>  
><em>My dad saying quit that team<em>  
><em>And you'll be a quitter for the rest of your life<em>  
><em>Mama tellin' me to say a prayer<em>  
><em>Every time I lay down at night<em>  
><em>And grandma sayin' if you find the one<em>  
><em>You'd better treat her right<em>  
><em>Yeah, I hear voices all the time<em>

_Sometimes I try to ignore 'em_  
><em>But I thank God for 'em<em>  
><em>'Cause they made me who I am<em>

_My dad sayin' work that job_  
><em>But don't work your life away<em>  
><em>Mama tellin' me to drop some cash<em>  
><em>In the offering plate on Sunday<em>  
><em>And granddad sayin' you can have a few<em>  
><em>But don't ever cross that line<em>  
><em>Yeah I hear voices all the time<em>  
><em>Yeah I hear voices all the time<em>  
><em>All the time<em>

"Was I just singing?" I jumped in shock. I knew that voice. And it came from me. "I can speak again!" I jumped up and down crazily, running back to grab Riker.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody happy now? Pwease? :3<strong>


	21. Home

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

21-Home

Dallas paced the Sonic Boom for any idea to stop Austin from returning. Then he heard Ally playing the piano from the studio upstairs. The idea dawned on him.

"If Ally is locked in then that gives me enough time to find Austin and take back his voice and make sure he never returns," he said to himself, confident that no one overheard him.

Little did he know that Dez was hiding behind the counter overhearing everything.

* * *

><p>Dez fumbled for the walkie-talkie, trying not to mess this up. Ally was counting on him to get to the bottom of this. The way Dallas had treated her the other day; he was determined to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.<p>

The walkie-talkie buzzed as he connected with Ally. "Agent Zalien to HQ, repeat, Agent Zalien to HQ, over," he whispered.

Ally's voice crackled over the line. "Dez! What have I said about that?" she whisper-shouted.

"Sorry, impulse," he apologized.

"So, any news on the Dallas front?"

"There is a warm front moving in, repeat, warm front moving in. Ally, remember to say over, over."

Dez could practically hear Ally rolling her eyes. "Well, what is it?" Dez sighed. Ally sighed, "Over."

Dez cracked a smile before he spilled some of the info. "He's planning to lock you in the studio and Austin is returning and—" the rest of the sentence was drowned out by Ally's distant scream.

"AUSTIN"S COMING BACK?" she shouted.

"Ally, shh, shh. He's still here," he whispered sternly. He peeked over the counter very discreetly to see if Dallas noticed anything. Dallas did a quick glance in Dez's direction but had returned to his scheming. Dez let out a deep breath.

"But," Dallas said, a little louder than normal. "The only problem I have now is that it seems that the spell I had on Ally has worn off."

Dez had almost missed that important piece of information. He had trouble with the walkie-talkie again since he was rushing to connect with Ally. "Ally, Ally, Ally! He had you in a trance!" he said in a spur. Ally was quiet for so long he wasn't sure if she heard him.

"Get up here now! Dez! Now!" she whispered gravely. Dez nodded and hurriedly exited his hiding spot and snuck up the stairs, hoping that Dallas hadn't seen him.

* * *

><p>"Here's the cliff I was looking for," I said aloud. I had never talked to myself this much my whole life but it was such a special feeling to have my voice back that I felt like I had to use it. "Life is so better now, just one, no, two things missing now."<p>

I cleared my throat, ready to do something I had wished I could've been doing this whole time.

_Another summer day  
>Is come and gone away<br>In Paris and Rome  
>But I wanna go home<br>Mmmmmmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by_  
><em>A million people I<em>  
><em>Still feel all alone<em>  
><em>Just wanna go home<em>  
><em>I miss you, you know<em>

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_  
><em>Each one a line or two<em>  
><em>I'm fine baby, how are you?<em>  
><em>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough<em>  
><em>My words were cold and flat<em>  
><em>And you deserve more than that<em>

_Another airplane_  
><em>Another sunny place<em>  
><em>I'm lucky I know<em>  
><em>But I wanna go home<em>  
><em>I've got to go home<em>

_Let me go home_  
><em>I'm just too far from where you are<em>  
><em>I wanna come home<em>

_And it feel just like I'm living someone else's life_  
><em>It's like I just stepped outside<em>  
><em>When everything was going right<em>  
><em>And I know just why you could not<em>  
><em>Come along with me<em>  
><em>Cause this was not your dream<em>  
><em>But you always believed in me<em>

_Another winter day has come_  
><em>And gone away<em>  
><em>And even Paris and Rome<em>  
><em>I wanna go home<em>  
><em>Let me go home<em>

_And I'm surrounded by_  
><em>A million people I<em>  
><em>Still feel alone<em>  
><em>Let me go home<em>  
><em>I miss you, you know<em>

_Let me go home_  
><em>I'm just too far from where you are<em>  
><em>I wanna come home<em>  
><em>Let me go home<em>  
><em>It'll all be all right<em>  
><em>I'll be home tonight<em>  
><em>I'm coming back home<em>

I pulled the love letter I had written for Ally from my pocket and opened the folded piece of paper that was torn from a coloring book.

_Ally,_

_I know you're probably mad at me for this whole Madeline thing but it's not true, I swear!_

_You also probably think I'm just a piece of dust compared to that perfect Dallas of yours._

_But, Ally, as you read this note, I want you to know something that I will not able to tell you in person._

_Ally Marie Dawson, I love you. I love you more than Dallas could probably ever can._

_You may never have noticed it, but I've always loved you, since we had first met when I had stolen your song. Heck, I only stole so you could notice me!_

_But I didn't truly realize that I loved you until you had written that song "Heartbreaker"._

_It all went down from there._

_I hope you take this note as a thing to remember me by, since I will never be returning back to Miami._

_But, there is that saying, um, "If you love something, set it free, but if it comes back, it's yours to keep."_

_I'll be waiting here for you to come back Allyson Dawson._

_Austin_

I let the paper slip from my fingers into the sea breeze from the ocean below.

"There's just one thing left to do." I looked down the cliff that would've been my death memorial a few days before and smiled. Everything was going to be alright after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there goes Chapter 21! Eek! So excited to be writing the next chapter! :D I don't own the song "Home" by Celtic Thunder (and Blake Shelton and Michael Buble) but I do own the little love letter. When will Ally accidently find it? :3 Next chapter is another song chapter called "Hard to Say I'm Sorry". Another Celtic Thunder song. :) I love that band. Okay, enough of that, got another chapter to type!<strong>


	22. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

22-Hard to Say I'm Sorry

Dallas stormed up the stairs to the studio, determined to not let his carefully planned plan ditch because of one stupid mistake. He kicked the door open, smirking as he watched Ally jump.

"Ally, you're in trouble," he warned, practically stomping to where she sat at the piano.

"F-f-f-for what?" she stammered, noticeably quaking in her shoes quite to Dallas' delight.

"What did you do with Austin?" he stormed, roughly making Ally face him.

"A-A-A-Austin? Wh-wh-what about h-h-h-him?"

That unexpectedly took Dallas by surprise. Why didn't he think of an answer for that? "I don't know, but you did something." That had sounded completely stupid and ruined his whole evil demeanor.

"You're going to stay in this room until I let you out, Ally Dawson and you better still be in this room when I return." He smacked Ally across the cheek before storming back out and locking the studio door from the outside. He hoped Ally didn't have a spare.

* * *

><p>Ally tried hard not to cry as she rubbed her cheek. Dallas wasn't the man she thought he was before.<p>

"Stay calm, Ally. There's nothing to be worried about. Austin will come back," she comforted herself. She stood up from the piano bench and went over to the closet. "Did you get that Dez?" she asked through the door.

Dez opened the door, nearly whacking Ally in the face. "Yep, now unto the next part of Plan DODD?"

"DODD? What's that mean?" she asked, growing tired of Dez's secret agent act.

"Day of Dallas' Doom, duh," he said as if it was obvious. One look at her face and he knew he should probably get going. "Right, going." He quickly left the studio, unlocking the door with the spare keys.

"I hope he remembered to re-lock it just in case Dallas comes back," Ally muttered, returning to the piano.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Sonic Boom, nearly bumping into Dallas on his way out. I looked in his direction as he ran out. He looked like he was on a mission. I looked up to the counter and saw Dez wandering around behind it. I exhaled with relief to see my best friend right there. I need to tell him everything! I walked up to the counter, trying not to run up there with all my anxiety and excitement washing through me right about now.<p>

"May I help you?" Dez asked casually. Did he not remember me? Did he forget me like I did?

"Dez, it's me. It's me, Austin," I asked, nearly pleading.

He looked me over again before his mouth dropped and he become jumping up and down with happiness. "Austin! You're back!" He jumped over the counter and hugged me so tight I thought I heard my bones crack. "Dude, you need a shower."

"Yeah, I know, but I need—"

"Ally's upstairs. She's been waiting for you even if she didn't show it."

"How'd you—never mind. Thanks, bud," I flashed him a smile before I ran up the stairs.

I took a few deep breaths before I opened the studio door and saw Ally sitting there on the piano bench. She looked like she'd been crying. It almost made want to cry myself but I practically wasted all my tears on myself! Man, I hated to see her so upset, yet she still looked so beautiful, like she was the Sun and I was the east.

_Everybody needs a little time away  
>I heard her say<br>From each other  
>Even lovers need a holiday<br>Far away from each other_

"Go away Dallas," she mumbled. Ouch, that stung.

_Hold me now_  
><em>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I just want you to stay<em>  
><em>After all that we've been through<em>  
><em>I will make it up to you<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>  
><em>After all that's been said and done<em>  
><em>You're just a part of me I can't let go<em>

This time she actually looked up at me, her eyes widening. She covered her mouth with her hands as more tears began to flow, this time though it was happy tears.

_I couldn't stand being kept away_  
><em>Not for a day<em>  
><em>From your body<em>  
><em>Wouldn't want to be swept away<em>  
><em>Far away<em>  
><em>From the one that I love<em>

_Hold me now_  
><em>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>

_Hold me now_  
><em>I really want to tell you I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I could never let you go<em>  
><em>After all that we've been through<em>  
><em>I will make it up to you<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>  
><em>After all that's been said and done<em>  
><em>You're just a part of me I can't let go<em>

_After all that we've been through_  
><em>I will make it up to you<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>  
><em>After all that's been said and done<em>  
><em>You're just a part of me I can't let go<em>

_After all that we've been through_  
><em>I will make it up to you<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>  
><em>I do<em>

"Austin… Austin, that… that was, so beautiful," Ally whispered, clearly having trouble finding the words to say. She ran up and hugged me tight, her warmth flowing through my body. My shirt was soon soaked with her tears.

"Ally, I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair.

She pulled away just enough for me to see her face. "You're forgiven, Mister Moon," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I forgot to add the Dallas locking Ally in part in the last chapter so I put it in the beginning here. I also wanted to have Austin say "We still have on problem" "What?" "You're still with Dallas" but I decided not because it would ruin the mood. Anyways, don't own Celitc Thunder's song "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" and I'm having mixed feelings here because I'm happy I wrote this chapter but sad because the story is almost over... 5 more chapters left! And Dallas gets caught in the next chapter! And Madeline too, nearly forgot about her... I'd rather forget her anyway... Well, "Red-Handed Dallas" coming soon! Not tomorrow though, I'll be at a wedding. Probably around Monday even though summer camp will be starting next week so my everyday update streak will be ruined once more... okay, I rambled... :) Happy Auslly Coming Soon! <strong>


	23. Red Handed Dallas

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

23-Red-Handed Dallas

Holding Ally's hand, I led her out of the studio and we met Dez at my house. My parents weren't home, which was good, because this isn't how I pictured my return to them anyway.

"Dez, do you have any idea where Dallas could've run off too?" I asked the red-headed boy, who was currently eating some popcorn he found under my bed.

"Sorry I'm late!" Trish shouted, striding in my room. She sat down as if nothing happened. "So, what cold-blooded revenge are we planning?"

"Well, I was thinking of letting him down easy—" Ally started.

"Girl! There is no "letting down easy" when a guy treats you like that! You got to storm into his house and beat his ass red!" Trish said, a little harsher than I thought was necessary.

"She's right Ally. What he did to me was to no extent as to what he did to you," I backed up.

"Okay, how do we kick his butt?" Ally gave in.

"Oh, guys, I forgot to tell you. Dallas took Austin's voice," Dez said casually.

"He was that shadow guy?" I shouted, appalled. "God damn it!" I stood up, nearly knocking Ally over. "He broke the promise! That bitch!"

"Austin! Watch your mouth!" Ally paused. "What promise?"

"Um, that, he would, uh—"

"Hey, I think Dallas might be at the hut where I found you and you couldn't talk and I was like "Dude, talk!" and you were giving me all these faces," Dez cut in, saving me from embarrassing myself.

"Well, then. Let's get going!" Trish shouted, already out the door.

* * *

><p>Trish had gathered her salon friends—I'm surprised she still works there— to help us in our little secret agent mission. She paired Dez up with Emilie—I believe on purpose—Ally and Melissa, Trish and Jacqueline, and she left me by myself. She was going to pair me with Ally but then she said it would be more dramatic if I attacked solo. "Cold-blooded revenge is best served alone," she had said.<p>

So that is how we ended up surrounding the hut in secret, waiting for the ambush on Dallas.

"How much longer do we have to stand here? I'm missing the premiere of the new Zalien TV show, "Zaliens Attack Earth"," Dez complained, waving his hands dramatically as he spoke.

"Dez, I'm missing it too, but I'd miss any Zalien thing if it means serving revenge to those who deserve it," Trish said in that malicious way of hers.

"Shh, guys, someone's coming," Ally whispered, crawling back into the shrub that was her team's hiding place. Of course she made some noise in her hurry, because that's Ally for you.

We waited, paintball guns aimed—yes, paintball guns, found them lying around in the mall—for whoever was going to come towards to hut.

More ruffling of leaves until—a girl emerged. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall…

Madeline.

I wanted badly to shoot her, I was all poised and ready, but Ally motioned to me not to from her hiding spot. I pouted and made the puppy-dog face but I sat back down anyways.

We watched her go inside the hut and we waited again.

"How much longer?" I complained.

"Shh, shouldn't be much longer now, Austin," Ally whispered.

As if on cue, the door of the hut creaked open and out came Satan and his devil sidekick with the pretty baby blue eyes.

'Now?' I mouthed, getting into position.

Melissa shook her head and cupped her ear closest to Dallas and Madeline. Everyone followed suit and listened in.

"I guess you were wrong, Dallas. Little Austy didn't return to the hut," Madeline said in that way girls talk when boys were wrong and they were right.

"Trust me, I tell you; he wouldn't just let go of Ally like that, not after what happened. He'd want revenge. He's a smart boy; he'd know where to find me. In fact, he's probably watching us right now," Dallas argued.

"He is? Prove it to me, magic boy," Madeline demanded.

"Alright, drama queen," Dallas shot back. I peeked around my bush and watched Dallas wave his hands and mutter something under his breath. Color emerged from his hands and I ducked back behind my bush, cowering behind my gun.

"He's just somewhere over the rainbow," he remarked, loud enough for me to hear. I looked up and saw a rainbow end just in front of my toes. Sadly, still no pot of gold.

Oh wait; _I'm_ the pot of gold.

"Told ya, he's behind that bush," Dallas gloated. "You can come out from behind there you coward! I know you're there little Austy!"

I groaned while motioning to Ally and the others to get ready to fire when I gave the signal. They got in position.

Gulping, I stood up, not as strongly as I intended to though. "You want me, Dallas? Huh? Is this who you want?" I antagonized him, surprised that my voice sounded bolder than I felt.

"Yes, you're exactly what I want, you crybaby," Dallas retorted back.

"I am not!"

"You're not? 'Oh where's Ally? I need Ally! Wah, where's Dougie? I can't live without Ally!'," he mocked.

I felt my face grow red with rage as I involuntarily stormed at the boy with a stone for a heart. I punched Dallas straight between his perfect little eyes, smiling as I felt his nose crack.

"AUSTIN! DON'T!" Ally screamed, running at from the bushes, gun swinging beside her. "Don't, Austin," she said a little quieter, pulling me away from Dallas. "Don't fight fire with fire."

"Aw, it looks like Austy is going to listen to little Ally," Madeline gushed, stepping boldly in front of Dallas.

It was Ally's turn to go red in the face. "You, you little boy-stealing, rumor-spreading, puppy-killing slut!" she shouted. Everyone looked at Ally weird, who in turned glowered at Trish.

"What? I needed a third thing!" Trish shouted from where she hid.

"What? Do you got us surrounded with just one little friend of yours, little Ally-kin?" Dallas snorted.

"That's what you think," I spat.

"He wasn't talking to you Austy. Tsk, tsk, where are your manners?" Madeline said condescendingly like a mother at a misbehaving child.

"Now!" Trish shouted, and Ally and I ran for cover for the oncoming balls of color.

"Scaredy-cats!" Dallas shouted not yet realizing that he was about to be shot at.

"Dallas—" Madeline warned.

"Not now," Dallas cut her off.

"Dallas—"

"I said not now!"

Time seemed to slow down as Ally and I watched the first paint-ball zoom at Dallas.

"Dallas—"

"Madeline! I said not now!"

"But, Dallas—"

"I SAID NOT—"

"DALLAS! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! Duck."

"I SAID—wait, what?"

By then it was too late and he was hit with a parade of colors all over his stark white shirt.

Madeline had taken cover behind Dallas and ran off to never be heard from again. "IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT PREGNANT! IT WAS FAKE! NOTHING FERTILIZED! I WAS TRICKED BY AUTUMN!" she shouted as she ran.

"There's one confession," I muttered to Ally.

"We don't need one from Dallas. We have proof," Ally laughed half-heartedly, pointing at the yellowing bruise on her cheeks from one of Dallas' hits.

"I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER!" Dallas shouted, running away with his hands up, still getting splattered with paint.

Trish, Jacqueline, Emilie, and Melissa joined up with Ally and I, unable to keep the widening smiles off there faces.

"Ready to go?" Trish said, smirking.

"One more thing I have to do," Ally said. "OH YEAH! DALLAS! I BREAK UP WITH YOU!" she shouted to the disappearing dot. Calming down, she whispered, "Much better."

We all laughed and began heading back to the Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it took me a week to update. I will have a short note today, because I have to get off, so I hope you enjoyed their revenge on Dallas and Madeline! It was fun writing it so I hope it's as much fun reading it! Okay, next chapter is a song chapter and I hope I can have it up much sooner than this one. I like how someone already noticed I'm a big Thunderhead too :) Sadly, no more Celitc Thunder songs left in my plot, just Beatles and Little Mermaid. :) Okay, "I'm Happy Just to Dance With You" coming soon!<strong>


	24. I'm Happy Just to Dance With You

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

24-I'm Happy Just to Dance With You

"Guess who's having a quinceanera," Trish said in a bored tone.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want a cheese quinceanera!" Dez shouted excitedly.

"Stop trying to speak other languages, you can barely speak English," Trish mumbled.

Dez frowned, not quite knowing what he said wrong.

"Trish, I thought you didn't want to do something big for your fifteenth birthday," Ally asked, looking over Trish's blue puffy dress.

"My mom made me do it. I have to wear her dress and everything," she complained.

"It's your birthday party Trish? Why aren't you excited?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Because it seems like this party is for everyone but me. My brother gets to do his magic trick—"

"Did somebody say magic?" JJ, Trish's little brother, piped up.

We all jumped about a foot in the air.

"Not now, JJ," Trish hissed at her brother. His face fell as he went back into hiding.

"It's not all about that, Trish, you get presents!" I said excitedly.

"Presents? Now who's ready to party?" Trish shouted, dancing on the spot.

* * *

><p>The music was blaring, and I was staring idly at Dez staring at Emilie.<p>

"Dude, just go over and talk to her," I whispered.

"But I'm scared!" Dez whined.

"Then ask Trish for help," I offered.

"But she's scary!" he returned.

"Fine, then just stare at her like a creepy stalker." And that's just what he did. Ally and I will have to help him some time.

"Okay everybody! Find a dance partner for this song would surely get you up on your feet!" Trish's mom said through the microphone.

I automatically began looking for Ally and we both startled each other when we realized the other was right behind ourselves.

"So, um, want to dance?" Ally asked, shuffling her feet.

"Sure, don't worry, I won't drop you," I answered. We sort of awkwardly held each other as the music began to play.

_Before this dance is through  
>I think I'll love you too<br>I'm so happy when you dance with me  
>I don't want to kiss or hold your hand<br>If its funny try and understand  
>There is really nothing else I'd rather do<br>'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight_  
><em>I just want to dance with you all night<em>  
><em>In this world there's nothing I would rather do<em>  
><em>'cause I'm happy just to dance with you<em>

_Just to dance with you_  
><em>Is everything I need<em>  
><em>Before this dance is through<em>  
><em>I think I'll love you too<em>  
><em>I'm so happy when you dance with me<em>

_If somebody tries to take my place_  
><em>Let's pretend we just can't see his face<em>  
><em>In this world there's nothing I would rather do<em>  
><em>'cause I'm happy just to dance with you<em>

_Just to dance with you_  
><em>Is everything I need<em>  
><em>Before this dance is through<em>  
><em>I think I'll love you too<em>  
><em>I'm so happy when you dance with me<em>

_If somebody tries to take my place_  
><em>Let's pretend we just can't see his face<em>  
><em>In this world there's nothing I would rather do<em>  
><em>I discovered I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>'cause I'm happy just to dance with you<em>

"Hey, I didn't trip or step on your feet!" Ally shouted, surprised.

"Yeah. Get ready for the spin!" I replied.

"But the music is over," she whined.

"Practice makes perfect." I gave her a spin and caught her—when the whistle blew right in my ear. This made me drop her.

"Sorry, Ally, I didn't mean—" I moved to help her up but she crawled off to somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 24 is up! I'm going to have the rest of the chapters up too, I couldn't help myself. Don't own the Beatles song "I'm Happy Just to Dance With You". Next chapter "Kiss the Girl" is up now! SHort notes, I'm in a hurry to get it done.<strong>


	25. Kiss the Girl

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

25-Kiss the Girl

"Ally, where'd you go?" I asked through the phone.

She mumbled something through the line that I didn't quite catch.

"Under where?" I smiled. "Ha, I said underwear."

Ally peeked up from under the table, "I'm under here."

"There you are!" I hung up the phone and crawled under the table with her. "What 'cha doing under here?"

Ally began crying.

"Oh no, Ally don't cry. What's wrong?"

"I just remembered the threat Dallas gave me if I ever found you again," she whispered.

"Oh, Ally, you don't have to worry about him and Madeline anymore. We've stopped them. Besides, they found happiness with each other. I saw them dancing together during that one song. What threat?"

"Oh, but—" the music drowned her out as the band began to play a new song.

_Percussion  
>Strings<br>Winds  
>Words<em>

_There you see her_  
><em>Sitting there across the way<em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say<em>  
><em>But there's something about her<em>  
><em>And you don't know why<em>  
><em>But you're dying to try<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_Yes, you want her_  
><em>Look at her, you know you do<em>  
><em>It's possible she wants you, too<em>  
><em>There is one way to ask her<em>  
><em>It don't take a word<em>  
><em>Not a single word<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

_Sing with me now_  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>My, oh, my<em>  
><em>Look at the boy too shy<em>  
><em>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>Ain't it shame, too bad<em>  
><em>You gonna miss the girl<em>

_Now's your moment_  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon<em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon<em>  
><em>No time will be better<em>  
><em>She don't say a word<em>  
><em>And she won't say a word<em>  
><em>Until you kiss the girl<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>You got the mood prepared<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Don't stop now<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it how<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Float along<em>  
><em>Listen to the song<em>  
><em>The song say kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Music play<em>  
><em>Do what the music say<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
><em>Why don't you kiss the girl<em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

The lyrics seem to take over my body as I slowly leaned in towards Ally. Our eyes fluttered shut and our lips met. The world around us seemed to wash away as my hands slid around Ally's waist and her arms wrapped around my neck.

All that crossed my mind was how soft her lips were and how her hair smelled like strawberries and—

"Hey, guys! The party is over! They're already starting to clean up," Dez shouted, causing Ally and I to jump apart as he crawled between us.

The table was then lifted up from over us and I felt my body temperature rise to about 1,000 degrees. I noticed Ally's cheeks go as red as her dress too.

"Um, did I miss something?" Dez asked, waving his hands.

"You see nothing," I whispered dramatically, moving my hands as if they were my shield.

We stood there in awkward silence before Trish and her co-workers came over and led us out of the party to head for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: AUSLLY KISS! FINALLY! There's chapter 25. Don't own the Little Mermaid's song "Kiss the Girl". "Like Nothing I've ever Felt Before" is next and up! I'm in a hurry... :)<strong>


	26. Like Nothing I've ever Felt Before

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

26-Like Nothing I've ever Felt Before

_That kiss, it was like it happened just five seconds ago, _I thought, letting that precious repeat over and over in my memory. _It was like nothing I've ever felt before._

Today was going to be a big day. I am finally going to ask Ally out! It only took, like, two months, but it's happening, right?

I couldn't help but skip to the Sonic Boom where Ally was helping a customer at the desk.

"Mall concert today in five minutes!" I shouted, strolling up to the counter.

"I know!" Ally shouted back, equally excited. We slapped high fives over the counter. "But we don't have a song and I don't have time to write one for you and what would you sing?" she rambled.

I frowned, then gave up and shrugged my shoulders. "We'll figure it out." I took a deep breath before I said the next line. "Ally, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Ally, would you, um, would you be my girlfriend?" I sputtered out.

She was silent for so long I was about to mentally smack myself for taking so long to act on it. "Austin…"

"If you say no, it's okay…" I added without thinking.

"No, Austin, I was going to say yes."

My face fell, not really hearing what she said. "Oh, that's okay. Wait—did you say yes?" My face brightened again.

"Yes, I did, silly Austin."

I grinned from ear to ear, grabbing Ally's hand and practically dragging her out of the store. "We have a concert to get to."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The chapters are getting shorter! :O Eh, this was a special one anyway :) THEY'RE TOGETHER FINALLY! Last chapter "And I Lover Her" is up... Sadly, I'm ending everything today...<strong>


	27. And I Love Her

**Not a Love Song-Or Is It?**

27-And I Love Her

_Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky, _I sang in my head, quickly scribbling everything out on a piece of paper.

"There!" I shouted, happy with the song I wrote in less than five minutes.

"You ready Austin?" Ally whispered in my ear, gripping my hand tightly.

_Oh my gosh, she's my girlfriend now, _I thought in my head. "Yeah," I whispered back. Did I forget to tell you she's my girlfriend now?

"Hello everybody! Ready for the great Austin Moon! He has another original song he likes to sing for us!" Tommy McBaldur introduced.

Ally looked at me weird; she knew she didn't write a new song for me. I smiled; it was going to be a big surprise for her.

The crowd cheered as Tommy called my name again. I let Ally's hand slip from my fingers as I stepped onstage.

"Hi, everyone! I have a new song for you all, and I wrote it all by myself and it's for a special friend of mine who I accidentally stumbled into by one certain song. The song's called, "And I Love Her"," I said into the headset, gripping my acoustic guitar while waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

_I give her all my love  
>That's all I do<br>And if you saw my love  
>You'd love her too<br>I love her_

_She gives me everything_  
><em>And tenderly<em>  
><em>The kiss my lover brings<em>  
><em>She brings to me<em>  
><em>And I love her<em>

_A love like ours_  
><em>Could never die<em>  
><em>As long as I<em>  
><em>Have you near me<em>

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
><em>Dark is the sky<em>  
><em>I know this love of mine<em>  
><em>Will never die<em>  
><em>And I love her<em>

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
><em>Dark is the sky<em>  
><em>I know this love of mine<em>  
><em>Will never die<em>  
><em>And I love her<em>

I smiled and turned to face Ally, who was trying to hold back tears.

* * *

><p>Ally was shocked. She was never the one to get shocked this easily and show it, but, Austin had written this song especially for her. By himself. It was so sweet, so beautiful. She felt so empowered that even her stage fright couldn't hold her back as she ran onstage to hug her boyfriend.<p>

She still couldn't believe that Austin was her boyfriend. It felt so right though, the chemistry was all there and it was if the thing with Dallas never existed.

Austin smiled at her like a crazy puppy dog. She smiled back.

* * *

><p>"He's dating her?" I heard someone whisper through the audience, but I ignored it.<p>

"I love you Ally, and it will never, ever die," I said loud enough for only her to hear, but the microphone still caught it.

"I love you too, Austin," she whispered. The microphone seemed to have caught that too.

Despite the audience of jealous girls and Ally's stage fright, I pulled her in for another kiss.

God, I will never, ever get enough of her kisses. Our arms slid around each other, completely forgetting about the onlookers that was my audience.

* * *

><p>"I knew it the minute you introduced them to me, Trish," Jacqueline whispered to Trish, watching Austin and Ally from backstage.<p>

"Pst, I knew it all along too," Trish whispered back, even though she didn't really know it that quickly.

"They are so cute together," Melissa added in.

"Yeah, I wish it would happen to me," Emilie remarked, turning towards Dez suggestively.

Dez, oblivious to Emilie's move, said, "This hot dog needs more chocolate," then he ran off to the chocolate fountain.

The girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, at least they're happy," Trish offered as a way to keep the air around them from getting too tense.

"Yeah," the other girls agreed in unison. They stared dreamily at Austin and Ally, who seemed to have forgotten they had an audience.

"They really do love each other," Melissa broke the silence.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"Well, I'm ready to go shopping," Trish changed the subject. "Anybody coming along?"

"Sure," the other girls said.

They all walked away from the intimate moment to get lost in their own love affair.

Dez walked back in and looked around. "Where'd everybody go?" he asked. He shrugged his shoulders and chomped down on his hot dog, watching Austin and Ally quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And it's done... Auslly kiss! Don't own the Beatles song "And I Love Her". I forgot to add in where Ally finds Austin's love letter I was in such a hurry... never be in a hurry... Oh well, you all read it! Well, I'm thinking about adding a four-shot sequel where Team Austin try to help Dez get with Emilie. :) Don't know when I'll start it though, I got work to do with "Freshmen". :) Did you all enjoy the story? Minus the sad parts because Austin brought it all out of control... Well, I guess this is good-bye... Bye-bye!<strong>


End file.
